


The Untold Story

by Lil_Britain83



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV), SwanQueen - Fandom
Genre: F/F, Good Queen Regina, swanqueen - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-01
Updated: 2018-10-23
Packaged: 2019-07-05 05:57:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 16
Words: 25,478
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15857610
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lil_Britain83/pseuds/Lil_Britain83
Summary: So I wrote this as if it was Season 8 basically. This takes place after the Coronation of Regina as the Good Queen and has flash backs to previous seasons. I do explore the Graduation Trip a bit and a lot of things unfold to explain why we don't see SwanQueen as a couple on the show BUT don't worry SwanQueen is end game here so happy times ahead and don't read if you don't ship SwanQueen because you won't be happy with where I go with this story.





	1. Haunted dreams

**Author's Note:**

> I want to thank @g33kmonster and @kat_davenport for helping proof read this for me so to speak and support my journey of wanting to correct some parts of the show LOL, as well as all the encouragement and of course my SQFC and chat peeps. Hopefully you guys love this as much as I do. I am off on Tuesdays and Fridays so I will try to keep to that schedule for posting updates. This is my first full fic, it is complete I just have not separated all the chapters quite yet, so chapter one is a little short but the rest should be sufficient.

Picture this the Enchanted Forest: streams, flourishing villages, families, ogres, dragons, trolls, and a huge beautiful stone castle all living in harmony. The castle is spacious, cold, dark and mostly empty, just Henry, Regina, some servants and soldiers but it feels so disconnected from the world and empty. The servants have their quarters downstairs in the corridor closest to the kitchen and stock rooms. There is a stable with horses, hay, tools and a stable boy and his mom who stay in a cottage close by to tend to the horses. The soldiers are keeping watch throughout the castle and above in the watch tower to guard the Good Queen and all who occupy the castle grounds.

It's late; everyone is asleep and a very gorgeous Queen is struggling against what she sees in her dreams, more of a recurring nightmare of a memory that tells of a secret moment she will never have again. It's blissful and torture at the same time, she lives in this moment when no one is around but it's also the one thing that reminds her she is alone. 

A night of passion, love, lust, magic, excitement and comfort replays in her dream. A motel room, one bed, Emma and Regina completely lost in each other. In this moment nothing exists but them, no curses, no family, no grudges, no anger, everything that once was is gone and only they matter. All the times they have saved each other, risked their lives, defended one another, raised their son and a bond that formed racing through them, led up to this moment. Intense open mouth kisses, their tongues rubbing together, breathing heavy, the blonde completely melting into the brunette. Emma's left hand grips Regina's hip and her right hand is two fingers very deep inside her moving in complete time with Regina's hand which is mirroring her inside of Emma. Regina has her left hand in Emma's long blonde curls. They are closer than anyone could ever be and yet not close enough. Eyes closed and breathing uneven, whispered I love yous, a phrase they never imagined telling each other as if their deepest desires, secrets, and fears are now known. There is nothing left to hide from each other, completely open, walls down they intertwine and allow themselves to become one. Red and white sparkling magic swirling around them filling the room, its beautiful, mystical, and more than either of them ever imagined they would ever have. As they both climax the red and white magic explodes into a million sparks, it's loud, it's bright, it's beautiful like a fireworks show on display around them, yet all they can see is their souls through green and brown eyes. 

Regina looks into Emma's eyes with so much love Emma feels she may explode; they curl into each other, arms and legs twisted together. Regina's face in Emma's neck, Emma rubs Regina's back lovingly until the sound of her breathing soothes her to sleep. Regina wakes, alone in bed, crying again. 

This is her fate; this is her nightmare, her never-ending torture she willingly relives every night. It is better than never loving at all she tells herself. She clings to the memory of Emma; it is all she has left. She no longer can act on her feelings; she has done all she can and now she has to go on as if nothing happened. This is the hardest thing she has ever had to do and she literally ripped her father's heart out for God sakes. Will she ever be happy, she asks herself. The answer is no, without Emma, no.


	2. Graduation Trip (part 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter we start to dive into the memories haunting Regina's dreams, it is a bit of a flashback to before Henry leaves Storybrooke. I have read this thing so many times it blends together but hopefully it makes sense. I don't do a huge amount of explanation of Regina and Emma's relationship because I am assuming anyone reading has watched the show. lol

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A special thanks to @italymystery (italymystery-swanqueen) on Twitter who did the artwork for this story. I hope you guys like this as much as I enjoyed writing it, it's a pretty personal story for me. I am sorry for any mistakes. I tried to do Italics for theit thoughts and it is not working so sorry for any confusion.

It all started with a Graduation Trip for Henry, well really, it all started when Emma broke the curse and saved Henry, Regina knew this woman was going to forever change her life right then. But the trip went like this….

Leaving Storybrooke on a trip with Emma and Henry is exciting, nerve-wracking and annoying for Regina. She hates that she has found herself craving to be in Emma’s company but it will be nice to get away for awhile without it being a life or death adventure. The friendship she has built with Emma is something she has never had before, it’s a family she never thought possible. Where she once hated Emma and feared the woman would take her son, now that is replaced with love and confidence that they can get through anything together and Emma will always help her do what’s best for Henry and protect him. Regina needs this alone time with Henry, she knows Emma does too. He is going to leave soon and they will miss him terribly, not knowing how to get through without Henry she pushes the thoughts and finishes packing.

Meanwhile Emma is having similar thoughts, one more adventure with our son without villains, curses, possible doom, death, wish realms or authors. Just us three, our little family. She smiles at the thought, not sure when she started finding comfort in the three of them. Maybe the first time Regina said our son. Maybe the first time she saved Regina, maybe the first time Regina saved her, or perhaps when they saved Henry together, always fighting together. Regina has been embraced as family and that started with Emma, she knows Regina was welcomed faster because of her and Henry. Sure Snow and Regina would have mended their relationship in the end but she knows it was her belief in Regina that pushed everyone's acceptance. She shakes her head as she zips her suitcase, regardless she is relieved it will be just them three, allowing some quality time as a family. God knows she needs a break from all this Fairy tale crap. 

After hours of driving, they arrive at a motel that is close enough to everything they want to sight-see the next day. “Ok this looks like a good spot.” Emma says looking at Regina for approval as always, and as always Regina nods her agreement. All three get out of the car and stretch a moment after being cramped in the car for so long. They go inside to rent the rooms, deciding to get two rooms so Henry can have his own room for privacy, calls to Violet, to not feel smothered, and one room with two beds so both moms can have their own bed. 

“Sorry, the only rooms we have left are single bed rooms; we don’t have any doubles available” Says the front desk attendant. Regina and Emma exchange a look and Emma says “It’s fine we will take two rooms and figure out details later. It’s been a long day and I don’t feel like hunting down another place.” Without waiting for Emma to look for her approval, Regina agreed as she often did these days. Neither were sure when exactly she had become so agreeable, though mostly with just Emma or Henry. Henry looks at Regina and can sense she is unsure about this arrangement so he offers, “You can share a room with me mom, I don’t mind sharing a bed with you.” 

Regina smiles at him and cups his cheek with her hand and says “Thank you, you are such a good son. “ She looks at Emma and back to Henry “but I am sure Emma and I will be fine sharing a room, we are adults and you are now too and you don’t need your mom sleeping in your room. Besides, it will give us some time to come up with a game plan for tomorrow.“ With that final statement she looks at Emma who in turn smiles and nods in agreement. “She’s right kid, we got this. Let’s go find our rooms and get settled in." 

After they are settled in, they decide to do a bit of exploring to map out a plan for the rest of the trip and have a much-needed dinner. Once they finish eating and grab a few snacks for Emma as she insists she needs for the room, they head back to the motel and get ready for bed. The air is heavy with unspoken nervousness around them and the silence is deafening. There has always been something between them but they have always had a distraction with saving everyone all the time. Now they were alone and not sure what to do with themselves. 

Regina paces the floor while Emma is in the shower. She doesn’t know why she is so nervous, it’s just Emma she tells herself. She decides it’s ridiculous to feel this way and gets her stuff ready for her own shower. She can’t find her shampoo, so she knocks on the bathroom door and when Emma doesn’t answer, she opens it slightly “Hey Emma do you know—” only Emma isn’t still in the shower, she is naked and staring straight at Regina. Regina’s breath hitches and she can’t move or say anything, all she can do is stare until Emma says “Oh shit! Regina…” she turns around so fast her hair whips water everywhere, Regina shuts the door and leans against it. _Stupid _she tells herself. “I’m sorry Emma, I swear I thought you were still in the shower. I didn’t expect to... see anything” Regina keeps playing it in her mind and finds herself aching, she had some clue of what Emma was working with under those tight muscle shirts and skinny jeans, but had never imagined being this worked up about it. Emma’s heart raced, _oh my God, dammit, oh Jesus Regina saw me naked, now how awkward will everything be, how could this get any worse _. Emma sighed shaking her head. _Nope, no way, she will not win this one, if Regina is going to see me naked it will be on my terms, not hers. She will not make me embarrassed _. She decided that Regina would not get the upper hand, besides she’s married so what does it matter now. Therefore, in true Swan fashion, she did what she knew best and she hid behind sarcasm as a defense. She didn’t get dressed, instead she opened the door, walked out naked looking Regina dead in the eyes with a satisfied smirk as if she won some game. _Regina’s jaw dropped and she couldn’t speak; she was in shock, aroused, embarrassed and for once at a loss for words. “What’s wrong Regina, this is what you wanted right?! You know, when you invaded the bathroom.” The blonde says with a sideways drop of her face and an eyebrow raised. “I didn’t, I wasn’t, I- UGH” Regina can’t form a sentence and rubs her palm to her face mortified. Emma notices how flustered Regina is and she plays right into it. She sits on the bed leaning back, arms behind her a bit, palms on the bed, she is still staring Regina down, daring her to look at her. “Like what you see?” she taunts her._______

___For the first time ever in their game of snide comments and back and forth banter, Regina had no smart remark because yes, she did like what she saw, and no, she was not going to let Emma win and admit it. So she finally managed to look back at Emma dead in the eye, as close to the Evil Queen glare as she could muster she said “Oh Miss Swan, don’t flatter yourself.” It came out shakier than intended, but it was the best she could do since she her feelings for Emma had been developing long before the Pirate came around. _Too bad she never could admit it before _she thought as she sauntered into the bathroom as quick as she could without being obvious. Once the door was closed and she was in the shower, she shook her head and tried to forget what just happened but the image kept replaying. She used Emma’s shampoo since she never got to find out what happened to hers and took some time to calm herself. Which took a while, now that she was smelling like Emma and seeing her naked body over and over in her mind. She squeezed her eyes shut and thought of why they were here. Henry, yes Henry, that does it. Oh thank God.___ _ _

__

__

When she entered back into the room Emma was now in bed and fully clothed. She found herself relieved and disappointed at the same time. She sat on the bed next to Emma and watched her sleep, or so she thought. The blonde looked so peaceful, and beautiful, then Emma’s eyes fluttered open and she patted the spot next to her, “It’s ok, come lay down, it’s been a long day.” Her smile calmed Regina’s nerves and she thought, maybe they could get past this after all. She reluctantly climbed into the bed next to Emma trying not to get too close. Their eyes locked in an intense stare, not bad, not good, almost questioning, almost answering every question they ever had, just lost for a moment. “I’m sorry-“ they both started at the same time. “No you, Go ahead.” Regina said. “I’m sorry Regina, I know it was an accident, you didn’t mean to barge in and I didn’t mean to make you uncomfortable I just-“ Regina cut her off there. “I’m not uncomfortable.” She smiled at Emma seductively, though unintentionally. “It was just a surprise is all.” Emma smiled relieved. “Ok, good let’s get some sleep.” Some time went by and neither could sleep, Regina mostly because Emma would not stop moving. Emma could not get comfortable so she was turning left to right, different positions, leg curled, and uncurled, she tried to hold the pillow but nothing was working. Finally, Regina snapped. 

“Emma! If you don’t stop moving I swear to God!” she threatens as she grabs Emma’s arms and is now pushed flush against her back, her hands have a firm grasp on Emma’s arms. Emma turns over quickly as a reaction to break the feeling of being trapped and now because of that, they are nose to nose. Unintentionally, but they are frozen there, neither able to move, drawn to each other but knowing it’s wrong. It’s only wrong because Emma married Hook, and suddenly she regrets her whole life that has been spent apart from Regina. Eyes locked, magnetically drawn to each other by some unknown force, they can see right through each other into their souls; it was unlike anything either has ever experienced. They needed no words; they could see everything and all at once their lips met, not knowing or caring how, Emma pulled Regina closer and Regina ran her fingers through Emma’s hair and down her face. She tilts her head leaning further into the kiss, Emma pushes back softly but intently, it’s everything they ever wanted, needed, and had been missing all at once. 

Regina’s tongue gains entrance to Emma’s mouth, her lips parting, her tongue now moving fluidly against Regina’s tongue as her fingers grasp Regina’s waist and dig in with want. All she wants is more of her and Regina is oh so willing and open to be completely taken by Emma. As Regina moves more towards Emma forcefully pushing to gain leverage and move on top of her, Emma snaps and breaks the kiss. Both out of breath, she says “Regina…” barely louder than a whisper, but Regina knows. “ I know, you’re married to the Pirate.” She pulls back and heavily sighs, lays on her back and stares at the ceiling. Emma still had her arm under Regina so she turned with the other arm to cradle her “Let’s get some sleep.” She kissed Regina’s cheek and Regina nodded with a sad smile, she backed up into Emma spooning Regina and Emma’s fingers intertwined with hers as they fell into a deep comfortable sleep.


	3. Graduation Trip ( part 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Part two of the Graduation Trip

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for the nice comments and to everyone reading this! It means a lot

The next day they went sightseeing, took Henry to museums and the zoo, and ate everything Regina usually doesn’t eat. But she didn’t care, she was with her two most favorite people in the world and decided to live in the moment for a change. They spent the day laughing, carefree as if their world hadn’t almost ended multiple times in the past. It was like a beautiful dream, Emma only saw her, and a few times they found their arms around each other as they walked. Regina felt like a teenager with Daniel again, she knew it would end but decided to soak it up while she could before her son left and the love of her life returned back to Killian. 

Emma could not recall the last time she smiled this much, she should have taken them on a vacation long before this and just let her parents deal with the magic bullshit that always happened. She found she honestly has never been this happy before. She felt complete, being with Henry, doing simple things they never could when he was a kid. It made her realize how fast he had to grow up and she resented magic for that. He never got a normal childhood going on trips to the zoo or theme parks, he got kidnapped by Peter Pan and sucked into a book and watched one of his moms almost die. Regina was like a breath of fresh air, she had never seen her smile so big not even with Robin. Maybe it was just the fact they could be normal people for once or maybe it was more. All Emma knew was she felt complete with the two of them in ways she never had before, it was wonderful, beautiful, confusing but she felt so much love and she never wanted it to stop. It was intoxicating, addicting even, she just wanted to stay this happy forever. 

Henry saw the way his moms looked at each other today and he knew something was going on but then again they always looked at one another that way so it could be nothing. He brushed it off because for once there was no threats, no pirates, no drama and no interference. He had his moms with him on the most fun trip he has ever had and he was happy, from the look of it so were they. He honestly was surprised that Emma married Hook but he wasn’t going to say anything, it wasn’t his place to keep her from being happy but looking at her now, he has never seen her smile at Hook the way she is smiling at his other mom. He can’t help but think they should have been together instead. Hook seemed like her true love at one time because of how he fought for her but Henry knew things just didn't add up. His mom's risked their life more for each other than anyone he had ever seen besides his grandparents and none of the True Love's kiss or other trials Emma went through for Hook worked. Something always seemed a bit off and now that he saw his mom's like this, he was starting to realize it but can't do anything now so there was no point in him bringing it up and ruining a nice vacation. Their first and last one before he leaves. 

After a long day they headed back to the motel, they decided they would go to a Broadway show the next day and a few more historical places Henry had mentioned. It was dark and everyone was tired. Regina fell asleep in the passenger seat on the drive back. Henry offered to help Emma but she convinced him to go on in his room. He didn't question it and took the opportunity to call his grandparents about the day they had. “Regina, we’re here. Wake up.” Emma whispered as she lightly brushed the other woman’s cheek. Sleepy eyes half opened, a dopey smile crossed her face, and she reached up to Emma with her hands in her blonde locks, and as Emma helped her out of the car lips met for the first time since the night before. It felt natural, easy, and right. Neither said a word as they entered the motel room. By then, Regina was more awake but still sleepy, she decided to shower in the morning and instead changed into her silky pajamas and got in bed. Emma crawled in next to her and they immediately fell into each other. 

Neither had ever been a huger or one for cuddling but they naturally were drawn to each other. It was the same as the night before except more intense, Emma couldn’t hold back, she couldn’t stop herself and Regina just didn’t want to, she had let her happiness be taken too many times so tonight was about her and Emma. It had been the perfect day which led into the perfect night. Green eyes got lost in brown, “Thank you for today it was amazing, this is the happiest I have ever been.” She ran her thumb across Regina’s bottom lip, leaned in and kissed her with everything she had. It escalated quickly from there, the passion had only multiplied from last night to the amazing day they had, the emotions they had been hiding for so long all came pouring out and they silently started declaring their love. 

Intense open mouth kisses, their tongues rubbing together, breathing heavy, the blonde completely melting into the brunette. Emma’s left hand grips Regina’s hip and her right hand is two fingers very deep inside her moving in complete time with Regina’s hand which is mirroring her inside of Emma. Regina has her left hand in Emma’s long blonde curls. 

They are closer than anyone could ever be and yet not close enough. Eyes closed and breathing uneven, so in the moment all Emma can feel is an overwhelming love for Regina. She opens her eyes, softly cups Regina’s cheek, her eyes snap open and peer deep into Emma’s. “I love you, Regina.” A huge toothy grin on Regina’s face as she looks at Emma like she hung the stars and replies “I love you more.” “Oh no, not possible.” She giggles as she flips Regina on her back and says “Let me show you.” With a mischievous grin, she kisses Regina, and then works her way down her breasts. 

She pauses there for a moment to give them some much-deserved attention with her mouth. A flick of her tongue on the sensitive nipple, slow at first, then a long suck and back to flicking now a little faster. A deep breathy moan escapes Regina and causes Emma to smirk. Each side gets equal attention before she moves further south. Emma pauses between her legs as Regina opens them wider welcoming her, giving herself fully like never before. Emma drinks in the sight of this as if it’s her last day alive, she blows on it softly sending a shiver up Regina’s spine. 

The blonde moves back up to Regina's face and steals one more kiss, one more smile, one more I love you, looks in her eyes “You’re so beautiful.” Then she runs her fingers softly down Regina’s arms and back up as she blows trails of light breaths down her body at the same time. She moves her fingertips lightly and slowly up and down her body, down her chest, circling her breast, her nipples, down her stomach causing a flinch. Regina can hardly breathe it is so intense and Emma is memorizing every part of her lover. Each slight touch and caress is driving Regina nuts, she needs some relief but she also never wants it to stop. Emma’s hands feel amazing on her skin, she puts pressure in just the right places, she skims her hand lightly over the line of Regina’s hips and she flinches again with a throaty moan. The closer and closer Emma gets the more Regina is coming undone. “Emma, please..” Regina pleads. Emma is more than happy to finally oblige her, she kisses a trail on her inner thighs leading to her middle and lightly licks the center. 

Emma starts out slow and light, savoring each lick, as Regina moans and bucks her hips Emma quickens her pace moving her tongue in time with Regina’s hips. The wetness is pooling thicker dripping down Regina’s center and now on Emma’s mouth and chin, she keeps going. Now thrusting her tongue deep inside Regina “Oh shit! Emma..” she moans. Emma can’t get enough but by the rock of Regina’s hips she know she needs more, she is almost there. Emma takes her clit in her mouth and sucks it hard, massaging it with her tongue, she stops, blows on it, starts again faster and faster until Regina completely comes undone with a loud “Oh God...Emma” moan of relief. Regina now feels it’s her turn to pleasure Emma, she flips her over and takes dominance over her body claiming it as hers with her mouth and hands. 

There is nothing left to hide from each other, completely open, walls down they intertwine and allow themselves to become one. Red and white sparkling magic swirling around them and filling the room, its beautiful, mystical, and more than either of them ever imagined they would ever have. As they both climax the red and white magic explodes into a million sparks, it’s loud, it’s bright, beautiful like a fireworks show on display around them, yet all they can see is their souls through green and brown eyes. Regina looks into Emma’s eyes with so much love Emma feels she may explode, they curl into each other, arms and legs twisted together. Regina’s face in Emma’s neck, Emma rubs Regina’s back lovingly until the sound of her breathing soothes her to sleep. 

The next day they go to breakfast at a local diner, they decide what monuments they want to go to and Henry wants to visit the library also. Apparently this library has a secret section he thinks more story books might be in. As they are getting ready to leave, Regina excuses herself to go to the restroom before they get back on the road. Henry gives Emma a protective glance after catching her watching Regina walk away. “What?” Emma asks. “I hope you know what you’re doing.” He answers. “I don’t know what you are talking about kid.” She looks at him confused. “I am not a kid anymore and I’m not dumb, besides it’s not like you guys were exactly quiet last night.” Emma blushes at his last statement. “Look Henry-” 

“Mom please, don’t. I don’t care that it happened, I am glad you are both happy BUT you are married and I don’t want my mom getting hurt. You know she never trusts anyone, never lets her guard down but with you everything is different, it always has been and when this trip is over and you go back to Killian it will kill her. She will say its ok but it won’t be. All I am saying is be careful.” Emma just stares in silence, he is right so what can she really say. 

“What did I miss?” Regina asks as she walks up sensing the tension. “Henry is everything ok?” She asks as she tilts her head with a knowing look. “Yeah Mom, everything is fine we were just trying to figure out where to start. Mom doesn’t want me getting too hopeful about finding other books just in case.” Regina looks at Emma knowing something is off but Emma gets up and puts a hand gently on Regina's back and asks “You ready to go?” before she can react. “Sure let's go.” She answers and off they go on their last little family adventure.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the after effects of the trip...it leads up to season 7 and the chapter after will pick up after season 7.

Sure enough Henry was right, not right away but eventually. Emma dropped off Regina and Henry at the mansion. “Hey kid come here.” She pulled him into hug. “I had fun, I know you are leaving soon and I am glad to have shared an overdue trip with you. I am just sorry it took us so long to be able to do it. You are an amazing person and son, and great things await you. I love you.” “ I love you too Mom.” He smiles and takes his and Regina’s bags inside the house. 

Emma pulled Regina into a hug. “Thank you for including me, I don’t think I…. actually I know I have never had this much fun.” Regina smiled and answered “Likewise, it’s been since Daniel that I have smiled this much.” she tilted her head towards Emma “And that’s all thanks to you.”

“Regina I know Henry being gone will be hard for you, all you have ever done here in Storybrooke is take care of him the last 18 years, but I am still here. You will always have me. You are always welcome to family dinner with my parents as normal, anytime you want.” Regina releases her hold on Emma and says “ Thank you, I appreciate the offer, and I am sure your mother won’t let me get out of it even if I tried.” They both laughed. “Yea, you’re right, probably not.” Regina nodded slightly to the right as she turned to leave “Goodbye, Emma.” “See you later, Regina.” Emma replied and waved as she watched the brunette disappear into the house.

Emma was greeted by Killian when she got home, he pulled her in for a long kiss as she threw her bags to the side of the door. He walked them backwards to the couch still holding her and kissing. But it didn’t feel right to her anymore, these kisses were empty and as he tried to push her down onto the couch she put a hand up on his chest. “Killian I am glad to be home and I missed you.” She lied “But I am exhausted from the drive and I would love a long bath and nap.” “Alright love, understood. Why don’t I take your bags and get you unpacked while you go have a bath.” She pecked him on the lips and smiled “Thank you.” 

And so went their days as normal, Emma at the station, Regina at the Mayor’s office and Killian on his ship and sometimes helping at the station. Regina kept herself busy but her and Emma stayed in touch. It was different, they texted and spoke everyday since Henry left. Still Emma felt the hole left by Regina every night she had to sleep next to Killian. Finally one day Regina came to visit Emma at the station. “Regina! Hey what are you doing here?” She beamed, more excited then she realized. “Well I thought I would bring you lunch, I heard from Henry and it sounds like he is having a great time on his adventures.” “Yea I talked to him too. Thanks for lunch, this is amazing.” They ate and talked about Henry and the little things happening around town, sharing smiles and longing glances. 

Afterwards Emma helped Regina pack up the trash and clean up. Regina hugged Emma, Emma trailed her fingers down Regina’s back and to her hip as she squeezed her tighter. Regina’s hand found Emma shoulders and she gripped at her shirt. Neither wanting to let go, they slowly pulled away, their eyes found each other filled with an unspeakable desire. All at once they both felt a pull towards the other and lips crashed together, Emma let out a small moan as Regina ran her fingers at the base of Emma’s neck and Emma couldn’t help but pull her hips closer until one knee was in between Regina’s legs and suddenly putting pressure in her center where she needed it most. “Emma” she breathed into her ear. That’s all Emma needed and she took Regina right there against the wall in office. Emma’s hands held Regina’s above her head against the wall as she kissed down her neck and Regina couldn’t help but buck her hips to find more friction. Emma took the hint, hand up her dress she made her way between her folds. “You’re so wet.” She breathed in Regina’s ear, as Regina moaned again making Emma even more wet then Regina was. Red and white and purple magic now sparkle through the whole station engulfing everything. Surrounding them in swirls and clouds but again all they saw was one another. Regina couldn’t wait any longer and undid Emma’s tight jeans, Emma’s fingers still deep inside her. She once again mirrored Emma’s actions and they both came at the same time with an explosion of magic. It was addicting, passion, love and magnetic. “Wow, that was…” Emma trailed off trying to catch her breath. “Yea, I know..” Regina breathed, just as labored as Emma. 

And so this happened once more in the Mayor’s office and once more at Regina’s house when she told Killian she needed a girls’ night. At this point it was starting to get out of control and Killian could sense something was off. Their sex hadn’t been the same, it was never much to begin with but now Emma wouldn’t even look at him during it, too busy picturing Regina. Pretending it was her instead. She still had love for Killian but everything was different now. They lay awake afterwards and Emma was sick to her stomach, physically ill after their sex. She ran to the bathroom and was throwing up. “You alright, love?” He held her hair back and she wanted nothing to do with him. “I’m fine just go to sleep.” He didn't want to leave her side but she insisted. She brushed her teeth, got some water and promised to make a doctor appointment the next day. 

So the next day she made an appointment to get into a doctor but it had to be for the next day as the current day was all booked. “Killian I have an appointment tomorrow, but I think we need to talk.” “Sure love anything, what’s wrong.” “I know we promised no secrets and no lies. But I broke the promise.”  
And she proceeded to tell him everything about the trip and Regina since, how she fell in love with her, how their sex isn’t just sex, it’s pure love and magic and what she has with him has made her realize it is never going to compare to Regina. She said she was leaving and he begged her to stay. She said she would take the couch until she spoke to her parents about moving back in. 

Then it happened. At the doctor’s office she found out she was pregnant. Great now what. She went to the park and sat and thought about what to do. She wanted desperately to leave him but now with a baby to think about she didn’t want to tear apart another family when she had the ability to stay. So Emma sat down with Killian and went over options and what to do, of course she is keeping the baby, she has a chance to do things right this time but she wishes she could just run away with Regina and pretend none of this happened. Of course she can’t and that wouldn’t be fair to Regina or Killian so she stays. He agrees to give her some space and ease back into things because she isn’t sure how she feels anymore and she agrees to keep some distance between her and Regina which shouldn’t be hard now that Henry is gone...right? Yeah except for the fact that now her parents are close to Regina and family dinner includes her and she is technically her boss. Great, no pressure. She can’t just push her away, she can’t act like nothing happened so what can she do to keep her end of the deal with Hook.

Well it goes like this...At a family dinner at her parents house, Hook slips up of course and mentions the baby, Emma was not prepared for that because they decided to wait until she was further along. Regina looks like someone literally reached in and crushed her heart because let’s be honest that’s exactly what just happened. And of course Snow is already spouting off names, color schemes, decorating ideas, baby shower plans and Regina can’t take it. She jumps up forces a tight fake smile “Congratulations, if you will excuse me I have to go.” Fighting the tears, she can’t leave fast enough on foot so in a puff of purple smoke she is gone. Emma is destroyed and Regina is alone again with her tears and all her fears coming to light. Some time goes by and Regina is doing well pretending she is ok but she is at a breaking point because Emma won’t stop calling and texting to try and fix this unspoken issue between them. Regina decides she needs to leave for a while and just get away or at least be left alone. So she writes Emma a letter and leaves it for her in the Sheriff office hoping this will drive the point home and give her some peace. 

Emma,   
Loving you was never a mistake, not telling you soon enough was my only regret. Too scared to make the first move, too stubborn to admit what you meant to me. I told myself I didn’t deserve you even though time and time again you worked to prove to me that I did but I kept you at a distance trying to convince myself and denying the truth.

When I finally got the courage to say everything on my mind, before I could get out the words to say, you give me the news you were taken, he proposed and everything came crashing down. Then we got our moment, we showed our love to each other and I thought maybe things could be different now and once again I get the news that now you are pregnant. 

I say I am happy for you and it's only a half lie, you do deserve everything, all the happiness in the world, a second chance to do things right without me in the way to ruin it again. I say I am happy for you and I am, I want you to be happy, I just wish it was me instead. I know you can see it on my face the half lie another mistake but this pain I just can’t take and it’s not yours to make right. 

I am going to go spend some time with Henry. I will leave Snow in charge of the town, as much as I hate to admit it she is a good leader and they will listen to her. I just don’t have a place here anymore. Not right now. 

Take care of yourself, you will be a great mother, I do love you and I am sorry. For everything.   
All my love,   
Regina

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now everything that happens next is in Season 7 and the next chapter picks up after the finale.


	5. The Good Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter picks up after season 7 but I am going to do a bit of explaining what I feel like was left out of the last chapter after doing some thinking myself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, thanks so much for all your comments I truly appreciate anyone who reads this, its something I came up with before the series even finished just because I wasn't happy with not getting SQ ending lol. I can't reply to each person but I do thank you all for your support.

Before leaving the note for Emma, Regina spent all of her free time in her vault, avoiding Emma and trying to find a way to get to Henry, she wasn't positive of his location yet. Then the answer came when Hook received the message in a bottle from Henry. Hook was reluctant to tell Regina but Emma offered to stay while they go help Henry, Emma knew it would be incredibly awkward for them all to go together and she couldn't leave the station quite yet at least not until getting David to agree to cover all shifts unless she could appoint her a replacement. In all honesty she wasn't sure if magic travel was safe for the baby either. 

Unfortunately for Regina she had to travel with the pirate but she knew Emma was staying so it gave her a chance to leave the letter for her without having to deal with Emma hunting her down. Working with Hook to help Henry was torture but she knew she was staying with Henry a while and it was the only thing that gave her peace. After getting the final ok from the fairies to travel, Emma showed up and broke the news of the pregnancy to Henry, which was awkward since he was all grown now and she was still same age. It felt like her and her parents all over again but different since she got to watch him semi grown up. 

Emma never did get a chance to confront Regina about the letter but couldn't stay and chase her, she figured if she gave her space she would come around. Emma knew pushing Regina about these things is not the way to go and if it had been the other way around she would have wanted the same respect.   
\----  
(Now we pick up after season 7)

It was another morning in the castle of the now Good Queen, similar to the Enchanted Forest except this time with all the realms as one, under her rule. She awoke refreshed under her silk sheets, in the canopy bed fit for the Queen that she is, with deep purple curtains. She lay awake staring at the ceiling; it’s time to get ready for the council meeting. Finally, ready to get out of bed the brunette went to the closet, not eager to pick out a gown, she just wanted to be comfortable in her old pant suit. *sigh*

God did she miss her pant suits and skirts, I mean she loves being Queen and all and she thought she missed the dresses and balls but since being back she has discovered she really rather enjoyed the small town life and being Mayor. Turns out the gowns and castle life was more the Evil Queen’s thing then it was Regina’s. She missed having a simple office as Mayor, she thought instead of an entire castle, knights, council meetings and people to entertain, this was much more exhausting. Young Henry lives in the castle with her but she still barely sees him, Grown Henry the (original Henry), lives with Ella and Lucy in their own place to try and re-bond after breaking the curse and spending so much time apart. Emma, well she only sees Emma when it is her turn to have young Henry…Emma. With a sigh at the thought of Emma she hesitantly chooses a plumb colored floor length gown with sequins on the top and jewelry to match and starts mentally preparing herself for the meeting. 

She smiled at the thought that young Henry would be there in his Knight uniform, David with his prince outfit and she debated whether Snow would choose her outdoors look with bow and arrow or the princess gown…we shall see she thought. Even though this is a business meeting of sorts, she couldn’t help but be happy to see the people who have grown to be her friends…family even. 

As she places her crown on top of her perfectly done up hair, she looks in the mirror expecting to be pleased at looking gorgeous but instead she feels an emptiness she can’t quite pinpoint. It just feels like something is missing, not jewelry or accessories as she has all that on but her heart feels a void she can’t explain and her eyes look sad at the realization. She is happy right? She silently thinks to herself. I mean she has everything she ever wanted a kingdom of people who love her, that chose her to be Queen, friends, two sons now, a daughter in law and granddaughter (that’s a weird thought). Not only did they all choose her to rule the Realm but All the Realms, this is a big deal and she loves it…but still she has a nagging feeling something is missing. 

 

Across town so to speak in Storybrooke, in a perfect white house with a perfect white fence is a perfectly beautiful brown eyed, light brown haired toddler with no shirt terrorizing her mom with magic, running through the living room to escape the chore of getting dressed. Her frazzled mother chasing her with the shirt in one hand and keeping her balance with the other, she grabs the back of the couch and jumps over it, managing to cut off the girl and swoop her up with one move. Gently putting her down on the couch and tickling her until she screams “stop mama”, she stops and answers “Ok but only if you put your shirt on, we gotta get you to school so I can get to work.” “Ok” Hope answers with a sad nod. "And what did we say about using magic?" She sternly asks with an eyebrow raised. "Not yet." Hope answers with her head down. "Right, now let's go."

With a fully dressed toddler strapped into her carseat in the back of the squad car and Hope’s backpack, doll and lunch in the front seat they head off to daycare then Emma heads to the Police Station for her shift where her dad no doubt is already waiting. 

The station is quiet today, too quiet. Emma doesn’t like quiet because it allows her to think too much, Her thoughts wonder while doing her paperwork, she’s happy she tries to convince herself. She has a husband, a house and two…well three kids and even a granddaughter even though she’s too young to be called grandma. She sighs, suddenly she feels an emptiness, like something is missing…. But what? She asks herself, she has it all, her parents, two versions of Henry which one she still shares custody with Regina. Regina … there’s that dull pain again. Regina, she thought, man it has been a long time since she has really seen her. She never realized how much time she spent with her until now, now that she is Queen and in a castle across the land, so busy all the time. Not to mention the whole year she spent apart from her before the coronation, that was torture, but it's so much worse being close enough to see her but still so far. Get it together she tells herself.

The sound of the door opening snaps Emma from her thoughts. “Hey Emma!” With a sharp turn of her head she sees David. “Dad, hey” ….. they pause and David looks at her with that curious smile like he is about to draw out her biggest secret and asks “ Soooo what’s on your mind?” Emma shakes her head and answers “What? Oh nothing, just been working on paperwork, have a lot to catch up on.” 

“Oh no, Emma I know that look, seriously you can talk to me what is it?”

“I know I can Dad, I just don’t really know, I mean I have everything I wanted and lately I just feel like something is missing. I know it doesn’t make sense and it sounds crazy, I just can’t shake this sort of empty feeling.” She says with one eyebrow raised and the other pushing down with determination, her crooked attempt at a smile shows she is sad and confused but trying to push through anyway. 

“Emma, just because you have everything you think you ever wanted doesn’t mean you are automatically happy all the time, it doesn’t mean nothing will ever get you down.” He puts his arm around her and pulls her in for a hug. As he releases he adds, “I mean think about it, we have always been fighting evil, we never really had a normal day. It was always curses and villains and now that Regina is the Queen of all Realms with the council’s help we have managed to keep crime down and there has been no major threats. With all the realms working together we finally have peace so it’s normal to feel a little lost, you know.” He lets go and dips his head to catch her attention. “Yeah I guess you’re right, it has always been me and Regina either fighting when I first arrived, working together, saving Henry, saving the town, me saving Regina or her saving me, there has always been something extreme to do and now there’s not. It’s just work and home and shared custody again with young Henry. Almost like none of that ever happened.” She replies still thinking about this. 

“Or…” David responds with a knowing look “Maybe it’s not the excitement and fighting or being the Savior you miss….maybe.. it’s Regina. “ His eyebrows raised he says “She misses you too, you know…You were her first friend, the only one to believe in her, you trusted her with the dagger and she didn’t take that lightly. You sacrificed yourself for her and she did the same for you. There are many things outside of Henry that made you two bond, I know you guys always hide behind him but you do have a special bond. I’m sure you miss each other more than either of you realize.” With a sigh Emma replies “I don’t know Dad, maybe.” She says with this concentrated look as if she is trying to figure out her whole life in one minute. Emma thinks Dad you have no idea how much actually bonds us. Unfortunately she just isn't sure Regina even wants to be friends anymore. 

“Tell you what.” David says with his charming smile. “There’s a council meeting today at the castle, I’m on my way there now, why don’t you come with!” 

And that was that. She found herself in the truck with her dad as far as they could go, once they reached the forest they had to park and hike the rest of the way. “Remind me why I thought this was a good idea.” She says frustrated and out of breath. “Regina.” David smiles as he glances at her quickly. Right, she shakes her head, ugh his happiness with himself gets on her nerves but she is glad to have his support. This hike is giving her too much time to think about this and she is getting nervous. Even though Killian is with Nemo helping with the Navy, she is not sure she should be visiting Regina alone. I mean of course other people will be there but at some point she may be alone with her and she is so confused she doesn’t trust herself.


	6. Council Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is the council meeting. There's a lot of thoughts from Emma and Regina and I tried to make them italics to emphasize it but AO3 is not working well with me on that. So hopefully this chapter is still as powerful and you still understand what I am trying to do with it.

The council room is in the west wing of the castle. It is a large stone room, around two of the walls is the flags from each realm and on the other two walls is the coat of arms from each family on the council. There is at least one member from each major family in each realm, whether it be a prince, mayor, senator or knights. Each member was voted in similar to a government office in the “real world”. 

A large round table is in the middle of the room, one good idea Regina took from her visit in Camelot. She is determined to make sure everyone feels equal, to squash any doubts that anyone may have that feel she may abuse her power. To be honest her decision to make the council was more for her than anything. Sure she could run a town but multiple realms are much harder. It makes it easier to have a support system and this way no one loses faith in her and they all feel they have a say in important matters. As much as she hates to admit it Snow has been a big help in getting everyone to work together and it has been nice. Even though Emma and Hook are married Snow still treats Regina as family and she knows she always will partially because of Henry but mainly because of all they have been through. On some level Regina is the only family from the Enchanted Forest that Snow has, the only one who has seen her from childhood until now. They have literally been through everything together and come so far so Snow will never leave her out no matter what happens with her and Emma. Sigh _Emma _.__

__Of course Regina is the first one to the meeting. She gets there early to make sure everything is ready and she has everything she needs. She prepares herself for everyone to arrive but could never have been prepared for what happens next. Young Henry is the next to arrive, then Snow, a few from the other Realms and David and Emma last._ _

__As soon as green eyes meet brown with a deep longing, Emma’s mind is flooded with memories of a passionate night and whispered I love yous and her heart aches again because it is everything she wants and can’t have and the pain settles back in. This was a bad idea she thought._ _

__At that moment, the Good Queen who thought she was ready for the meeting started to sweat and her eyes grew big, as she stood there shocked. “Emma ...” she gasped, “What are you doing here?”_ _

__“Oh I uh… well David...” She gestures to David and looks like a deer in headlights, _God Emma spit it out _she thinks to herself. “Is this not ok? I can go, I should go. I’m sorry.” She shakes her head and starts to leave as Regina grabs her wrist. “No, no please stay. It’s ok, I am just surprised is all, happy but surprised.” She smiles a genuine smile at Emma and for the first time in a while, Emma smiles back suddenly relieved and feeling calmer. “Please, sit.” Regina motions Emma towards the chair next to hers. The table is a bit crowded since it is round and has an extra person so she is a little closer to Emma than she imagined.___ _

____Emma’s mind is swirling, she is so close to Regina she can touch her if she wanted to. Of course, she doesn’t want to but she could. This is so confusing; she has no idea what most of the discussion is about since she tries to stay out of these meetings, which is why Regina is surprised of course._ _ _ _

____Even though Regina technically left the town in Emma’s hands, Emma has no desire to be in the Mayor’s office but she does all the Mayor duties and paperwork while she is on her shift at the Police Station. David has been a big help with running both offices. Emma is just more comfortable in that station and to be honest the town kind of runs itself after all these years. That is mostly why David attends the meetings and not her, that and the fact that he is technically a Prince so she leaves all royal duties to him and Snow since she wasn’t raised in that life._ _ _ _

____All she can do is look at Regina, all she can think is she is beautiful, and this life really suits her. Why me she thinks. Her thoughts wonder back to Hook, am I just lonely or what? He has been out at sea for nearly 6 months, he is missing so much and she is wishing she had someone to share all the milestones of Hope growing up with. Sure, they have ways to communicate but it’s not the same. Somehow, she thought marriage would be more fulfilling, I mean look at David and Snow, and love like that just seems so far off now. Hook seemed so perfect for her, he fought for her and never quit but it just doesn’t seem like true soulmate, earth shattering love that it should be._ _ _ _

____Emma’s thoughts are broken when Regina’s leg brushes hers, intentionally? Unintentionally? She’s not sure but when it happened all she could do was close her eyes and breathe deep and savor the moment. Acutely aware of the lost contact she lets out her breath and begs herself to hold it together. She soaked in each touch of Regina’s leg as if she had never been touched before, it consumed her, she wasn’t sure why but she didn’t mind at all. She missed Regina more than she wanted to admit._ _ _ _

____At one point, they asked her input in a theft string happening in one of the realms since she is Sheriff, thinking she would have an outside of the box approach to finding the culprits. Luckily it was Snow talking at that point and she was able to focus enough to answer and give her suggestions. Not thinking she offered to help her mom track them down. Great, more chances to look stupid to Regina. She glanced at her hoping she had not overstepped her welcome but as always in the past, Regina just smiled and nodded her agreement._ _ _ _

____The Good Queen did her best not to smile uncontrollably at being in Emma’s presence again. She was so happy, after all the dreams it was nice to actually see Emma in person more than just dropping off Henry and saying a quick hello to Hope. She focused on all the issues raised at the meeting, solutions and a list of things they needed accomplished in this meeting, she had to put her Mayor face on at this point, she could not allow Emma’s appearance here distract her._ _ _ _

____Although she couldn’t help but wonder Why is she here? Is everything ok? What does this even mean? It's not like things were on the best terms the last time they saw each other. It wasn’t bad but not good either. I mean not what it should be. She came to the coronation and they have exchanged Henry back and forth but nothing like it used to be...It can’t be like it used to be. But God does she wish it was._ _ _ _

____Focus Regina she told herself as she moved her leg again, it's impossible to be comfortable in this dress she thought. But Emma was looking at her and she couldn’t care about anything else. God she’s missed Emma. In an effort to cross her legs which is not easy in these gowns she accidentally brushes up Emma’s leg. A quick fear washed across her face but she didn’t allow it to stay._ _ _ _

_____Great, shit, what if she thinks I’m trying to play footsie with her, what if she wants to leave. _She feels Emma’s leg push back and now her mind is going crazy, _ok so maybe this is good, or maybe she was just reacting. Oh my God this meeting can’t be over fast enough. _The more she tries not to touch Emma’s leg the more it happens _Jesus Regina hold it together. ________ _ _ _

__________Thank God the meeting is over, they both let out a relieved breath once it adjourned and everyone started getting up. The tension is thick, they don’t know what to say so Emma found her way to her mom and Henry. Emma thought if she was talking to them or able to leave with them it would avoid an awkward conversation with Regina. Dammit why did things have to be so hard ugh. Oh yeah, because she cheated on her husband and allowed herself to fall in love with her son’s other mother whom she could never actually be with. All of this was infuriating how did she think she could actually act as if they were just friends and go back to how things used to be. She couldn’t understand how it was so easy for Regina, I mean looking at her thanking the others or coming with a graceful smile, shaking hands and nodding while talking as if nothing had ever happened._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Regina silently running through what she could say. Emma can’t be that upset now since she was here right, that's a good sign. It is... right?_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Just then Emma is making her way out when Regina snaps her from her thoughts. “Emma wait.” Of course I can’t sneak out she says to herself. “Regina-” as she turns to speak she finds herself face to face with Regina, so close they can feel each other's breath. She takes in her whole form which she missed earlier from nervousness. “Wow, uh, those dresses suit you, you really are in your element here.” The dress looked like it was specifically made to drive Emma crazy. A shy half smile creeps up and she replies “Oh thank you dear.” she sighs and continues in a whisper, as she backs up a bit gaining eye contact. “ To be honest I miss the pant suits and pencil skirts from being Mayor, hell I even miss the jeans from when I was cursed to be Roni. “ “Jeans really..” Emma cocks an eyebrow up and a slight laugh slips out. “Man I would have paid to see that” And suddenly it all feels normal again. “ Yes well, instead here I am in these gowns, crown and corsets. Don’t get me wrong I am grateful for everything, it's more than I ever dreamed or deserved. It’s just different now. I am different now.” She doesn’t even have to finish explaining, Emma nods her understanding with a half smile, conveying her part in all of this. “Regina, you do deserve it you know, you are a true hero, you don’t give yourself enough credit. I mean you saved me, and Henry and the town so many times. You brought all the realms together, this is the least we could do to show you our gratitude for you.” A broad genuine smile grows on both of their faces._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________“Emma, I was hoping you would stay for dinner, it's been a while and I thought it would be nice for us to catch up.”  
“Oh thanks Regina, but I should get back to the station honestly, I probably shouldn’t have left at all, I don’t know…” She shakes her head and wipes her hand across her forehead in nervousness. _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

__________Unable to stop her curiosity and a little hurt Regina snaps “Why did you come here then?” It came out a little harsher than she meant to but she really thought Emma had wanted to see her. “Well I-uh-David insisted and I don’t know Regina, this is all a bit much for me, I should go.” She’s fidgety and nervous, she turns and damn near runs out of there. She’s gone faster than the Queen can even try to chase her in these heels and gown. Dammit, Regina curses._ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _ _


	7. Confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina is tired of waiting for Emma to confront things, tired of the awkwardness of not knowing where they stand. She confronts Emma who has some confessions of her own.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my Twitter is @lil_Britain83 if anyone wants to follow me. I post when the updates are posted on there and I have more fics I'm working on now. If there are any prompts anyone wants written and you like my writing let me know, I'm happy to work on new ideas. Thanks again for reading.

Emma doesn’t wait for David, she just kept going, determined to get away from Regina even though all she wanted was to be close to her. Which is exactly why she needs to get away, it’s like she can’t control herself around Regina and she promised Killian she wouldn’t cheat again but damn it’s so hard, like some force is pulling her to Regina and she can’t resist it. 

Regina is tired of this, of being ignored, pushed away and she can’t take it anymore. With a purple puff of smoke she is in jeans and her Roni’s bar sleeveless shirt and outside in front of Emma. Emma skids to a stop almost plowing Regina over. “Shit Regina, seriously what the hell.” “Really Emma, stop, this is ridiculous.” now face to face, Emma is visibly frustrated just as much as Regina. “What do you want from me Regina!” “Me? You tell me Emma, you are the one that came to me. You have no interest in the council yet here you are and then you leave without Henry or Lucy so I know you didn’t come for visitation. Which means you had to be here to see me. So you tell me Emma, what do you want from me? You damn well know what I want and it has not changed.” 

Emma was frustrated and defeated and all she could do was scream. “Ugh I don’t know Regina!” She sighed and leaned against a tree, head down. “I don’t know, I hate that you are gone, but when I’m around you I can’t think straight. Everything with Hook is confusing, I love him and we have a daughter but I love you too and I don’t know it’s too much and I can’t put you in the middle of my crap, it’s not fair to you.” she looks up at Regina with a worried face. “But at the same time you are the only one I want to talk to and I can’t, it’s torture for us both... I know. You deserve better. Staying away is how I give you that.”

“Oh Emma, I’m already in the middle, it’s never been fair and you already hurt me. So all this…” she throws up her arms “it isn’t helping, I understand, being around you but not being with you is torture. But staying away is worse.” Tears start welling in her eyes as she looks into Emma’s darkened sad green eyes and moves towards her to grab her hand. “ I know my confession came late. and maybe I should have stayed quiet because now I’ve lost my best friend.” Emma couldn’t help but feel responsible for her pain because well she was. She pulled Regina in for a hug, a long overdue embrace. “You haven’t lost me, you never could. I’m just going through a lot. It’s not your fault, I should have known how you felt, I felt it too, I just pushed it away. I never dreamt you could feel the same about me until it was too late. I hate that I caused you so much pain. I never realized how much you meant to me until you were gone. “ She pulled away so she could look into those big brown eyes. “I am happy for you, the Good Queen, it suits you, you are a natural leader and great with the people of all realms. Sometimes it’s just so much to deal with, I hate being away from you and I even told Hook, which started this whole other fight-”

Regina cuts off Emma’s rambling, arms thrown up flailing. “ You did what?! “ she gets quieter “What did you tell him? What I said, what happened between us or-” Emma nodded “All of it. I told him all of it.” “Emma how could you! Is nothing sacred for you I mean really!?” Regina’s brow furrows and she pinches the space between with two fingers, how could this get any worse. Of course that’s why Emma has been gone, the Pirate will never be ok having Regina around now and what’s worse is he knows her secret. This is beyond embarrassing. “ I should have known better than to fall for Snow White’s daughter of course you couldn’t keep it to yourself. “ 

Emma steadies Regina’s shoulders looking into her eyes again, this time with all her love in her eyes. “I promised him no more secrets before we got married, I had to tell him, besides he deserved to know why I was leaving I mean I couldn't just disappear, he deserved an explanation-” 

Regina’s eyes grow wide as they fill with tears at Emma’s confession and she cuts her off again. “You were going to leave him?” She repeats shocked and hopeful. “Yes.” Emma closes her eyes and drops her head because she knows what comes next. “But you didn’t.” Regina’s voice now stearn, more hollow as she realizes the choice Emma made. “ No, I didn’t and nothing has been the same.” Regina walks away as tears freely fall, Emma didn’t choose her. After everything and all the times they saved each other Emma chose the Pirate who did nothing but fail her. “Regina wait, please let me explain.” Emma pleaded as she grabbed Regina’s wrist. “What more can you say Emma. It doesn’t matter, I should go.” 

“No, Regina it does matter.” Green eyes pleaded with Brown and Regina was so distraught she didn’t have the energy to fight her or use magic. “ I broke things off, he pleaded for me to stay but I couldn’t, not after you. I knew I loved him but it was nothing compared to you.” she looks away for a moment remembering the day. “Then I found out I was pregnant, we talked about options for days and I ended up staying. I couldn’t see raising a child in a broken home after everything I went through and Henry and you, I just knew I had to try at least for Hope’s sake.” Looking back at Regina again with sad eyes “ I’m so sorry Regina, I never met to hurt you.” Regina sighed, Emma did the right thing for her family, she couldn’t fault her for that. “No Emma, I’m sorry for waiting so long. I should have told you sooner, before Neverland, before the Pirate, before Pan’s curse, hell even when I sent you to New York. Saying goodbye to you killed me, I should have told you, I just didn’t think I had to. I thought you knew. And if you knew and still ran to the Pirate, I thought you didn't feel the same. That was my mistake.“ Regina touched Emma’s face and Emma leaned into it. “But I don’t regret loving you and I won’t apologize for it.”

Emma smiled. “You don’t have to, I don’t regret you either. I just don’t know what to do.” She looked to Regina for an answer, a solution, for her to beg Emma to stay but instead “Emma I love you, but I can’t tell you what to do. All I can say is I will support you in whatever decision you make. I will still co-parent with you, I will be here when you need to talk. Just don’t shut me out. But this has to be your decision. I am not a homewrecker Emma. For God sakes I didn’t stop your wedding like I wanted to. While I have never thought Hook is good enough for you, I wanted you to be happy even if it meant my sadness, you deserve all the happiness in the world and I could not take you from your true love no matter how strongly I feel for you. “ Regina hugged Emma once more. “I should go now, I promised Lucy she could help me and Ella cook dinner and I am sure I will be expected to provide an explanation of why you ran out.” she giggled a bit shaking her head. “Your mother is never going to let this go but I will think of something.” Emma reached for Regina’s hand. “Thank you, Regina, for everything.” Regina nodded. “Öh and Regina..the jeans..damn sexy.” Emma winks at her and Regina smirks as a purple cloud of smoke carried her away and Emma was left alone to her thoughts.

“Emma, hey, there you are... what happened?” David asks as he jogs up to Emma. “Oh nothing, I just have a lot going on with Killian, you’re right I did need to see Regina. I think it helped.” she smiled at her dad as they kept walking towards the truck. “Good, I’m glad.” He smiled back.


	8. Lucy's Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Lucy explores the castle and makes a discovery...this chapter is not as exciting but is much needed explanation for things to come. Next chapter is full of excitement and plot twist. :)
> 
> As always Thanks for reading.

Lucy loved staying at the castle, it was huge and sometimes scary but so much to explore and she got to spend time with her grandma. It was kind of weird seeing her dad’s younger version sometimes but in this world of magic everything was possible and she started to learn to roll with it, besides it was cool to have someone to play with sometimes. This younger version of her dad is older than her but still fun, he still has enough imagination left and knowledge of the new realms so he is happy to explore with her and show her new places. 

Today her Dad was having lunch with her grandma, Henry Jr was on patrol and she decided this was the perfect opportunity to do some more exploring. She gathered her backpack, some snacks (just in case), a flashlight and started her journey through the halls. Last time she was here she found a hidden door in the wall of one of the corridors, it led to a set of stairs which led downward to some kind of secret basement. She did not have a chance to look around because she had to go help cook dinner. So today she knew exactly where to go and wasted no time in getting there, excited to see what she might find. Lucy was fascinated with this land now because so many realms were all together, there was so much new stuff to see and do and cultures to learn about. A lot has changed since the time she had spent in the curse as well, not to mention this castle was new to her and her family. Well not new to Snow White since it had belonged to her family, and the Queen since she had lived there a short time before everything went to shit. Now though this place has a new meaning and Regina doesn’t mind being here because its not forced on her, it is something she was given freely and as a choice out of love for her and not as a duty to some king or her mother. 

This castle had been deserted for all the years of the first curse, abandoned and they had a lot of clean up to do and squatters to kick out at first but they have made it a home somewhat. There’s still a lot to learn about it since they have been gone so long and now with all the realms brought together there is lots of stuff that was not here before. It seems like many artifacts from all over have found their way to this one spot in the castle. 

As Lucy enters into the doorway of the basement she took in her surroundings with awe. “Whoa.” She looked to the center of the room where on the wall was a portrait of a woman who looked so much like Snow she assumed it had to be her mother, which would be her great great grandmother. Lucy realizes she doesn't know much about her great grandmother and she thinks it's about time she asks, she makes a note to talk to Snow later. 

She noticed a huge statue of Snow and Charming in the center of the room, that must have been from the wish realm she was told about. The room was cluttered, dusty and hadn’t been used in ages, cobwebs everywhere she decided to be mindful of spiders or any other creatures she may find. There were dressers, book shelves only half full with books scattered about the shelves and the rest of the room. It looked like this had been some sort of storage, there was a vanity table with brushes, a gold hand mirror and a jewelry box. It was all so elegant and must have been Ava’s, it looks like the King stored all her stuff way in here to maybe forget or hide the pain of losing her. Lucy found cabinets of potions, small trinkets, some things she was not sure what they were and just kept looking around. There were trunks in the right corner of the room with blankets stored away and dolls that must have been Snow’s as a child. Lucy put one of the dolls in her backpack and decided she would ask about it and maybe be able to keep it. There were a few flags and tapestries with the family crest thrown about over a rocking chair. This room had so much family history and culture from what looked like other realms. A lot of things she didn’t recognize and hadn’t heard about so it had to be from somewhere else. There was so much stuff she knew she couldn’t see it all but she had one more trunk to look at before she would go. She opened the trunk and found what must have been Snow’s baby blanket, some books and pillows, at the bottom of the trunk she found a crystal ball. It was heavy, and clouded with green shimmery smoke inside. Lucy found this to be the best find so far and stuffed it in her bag, she decided later she could figure out how to work it and see what exactly it could do. 

Noticing the time Lucy decided to head back before she was missed and anyone came looking for her. She wanted to explore this more before telling anyone about it, besides it was kind of like a secret clubhouse for her that only she knew of and a place she knew she could be alone for now if she wanted. 

Lucy made her way towards her bedroom to stash away her new treasures, not paying attention she almost ran into her mom. With a startled look on her face Ella held her hands out and grabbed Lucy’s shoulder lightly. “Lucy, there you are, I’ve been looking for you.” She took a look around and asked “Where were you coming from?” Lucy looked up with a big smile and said “No where, just been exploring the castle again. I like it here.” She shrugged. “Okay, well it’s time for dinner, go get washed up.”

After dinner Lucy laid in bed staring at the crystal ball. “work...open...show me the future.” She had tried everything to get it to activate, she even told it to activate. Lucy shook the ball and growled in frustration, magic is hard she thought to herself. Maybe one of her grandmothers could get it to work but she wasn’t sure she should ask quite yet. She gave up as she drifted to sleep with the ball in her hands, still wishing she could somehow figure it out on her own. 

When morning came, Lucy slept later than she wanted so it was a big surprise when Ella came to wake her up. “Lucy, breakfast..get up sweetie…” Ella sees something glowing to the side of Lucy and stops mid sentence. She grabs the globe. Lucy stirs and blinks her eyes open, just as she sees her mom holding the globe she jumps up. “Lucy...what is this?” Ella turns her head slightly giving her a raised eyebrow as to make sure Lucy knows not to try to lie. “And where did you get it?” Lucy scrunches her face and says “I found it...in a hidden basement type room while I was exploring. I’m sorry I didn’t tell you, I just wanted to figure out how to work it or what it was first.” 

Ella’s expression changed, she smiled sweetly and brushed Lucy’s hair out of her face. “I’m glad you are having fun here but you know you should have told us or at least your grandma since this is her castle. What if this is dangerous? Magic can be unpredictable and you could have been hurt." Lucy drops her head. "I'm sorry mom." "I know but you have to think also what if your grandma didn’t want anyone down there, or what if something was dangerous there, you have to be more careful. Now get dressed, we will take this to her together and you will tell her what you found, I am sure there is more you are not telling me.” “Okay mom, I’m sorry. I will tell you if I find anything else.”


	9. The Crystal Ball

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Shit's about to go down guys....this chapter is just the beginning. More plot twists ahead. Sorry for the late post, it's been a crazy week. Hope you enjoy! Thanks for all the comments.

Regina and Snow just finished cooking breakfast for her guests, she is excited to have everyone here today; she doesn’t feel so alone. Snow came to help since she hasn’t had as much time with Lucy as Regina, plus it is nice to see both Henry's and have a small escape from Storybrooke. Now that all the past is in the past Regina and Snow have grown very close but she still hasn’t quite told her everything between her and Emma because as much as she needs someone to talk to about it, really that is Emma’s place and not her’s. The table was set and everyone was present except Lucy and Ella. As they entered the dining area Regina smiled and welcomed them to join. “Good morning Lucy, how did you sleep?” “Good, Grandma, I love it here.” Lucy answered with a big smile. "I'm so happy to hear that, you are all always welcome here.” Regina said with the biggest smile ever, that truly made her happy. 

After breakfast Lucy and Ella asked Regina to join them in Lucy’s room in private as Lucy had agreed to talk about what she had found. When Regina saw what Lucy had in her hands her eyebrows raised up, her eyes grew wide and the look of surprise made it clear to them that she had no idea where it came from. “Lucy...where did this come from?” Regina asked. “I found it in the basement, I was hoping you could tell me where it was from.” “You’ve really never seen it?” Ella asked when she noticed the confusion on Regina’s face. “No, I haven’t and what basement?” she asks as she turns to Lucy to take the ball that is being handed to her.

So Lucy explained how she found the basement and where it is, what she saw inside including the doll she took since she will next need to talk to Snow about that. As Regina held the crystal ball she could feel the magic inside and knew who’s it was. “This is Tink’s magic, I can feel it. This must be what was left when her wings were taken.” She turned it in her hands quietly musing over how this got here and how it worked. “So how does it work?” Lucy finally broke the silence asking. 

Regina looked up at her “I’m honestly not sure yet.” The first thing she could think of was Emma and their time in Neverland and right at that moment the ball activated and she could see a scene unfolding. “Something’s happening, look.” All three gathered around and watched in anticipation at what looked like Neverland...Peter Pan… and Hook. “Is that Killian?” Ella asked. “Yes but the question is what is Pan giving him? ...I never trusted that boy even before he stole Henry, or the Pirate for that matter.” Regina angrily replied without thinking. “Look it’s Grandma Emma and you, wait what is that?” The crystal ball showed Emma talking with Regina and then flashed to Hook pouring whatever Pan gave him into a canteen and heading back to the group and giving it to Emma. Regina was honestly glad it didn't show more of her time with Emma. But what it did show was enough to make Regina so livid she could kill the Pirate if she was within the same vicinity as him just with her stare alone. 

“So that’s how he did it! I should have known!” Regina was thrown into a fit of rage, one hand holding the crystal ball and the other flailing up in anger. The ball showed flashes of all the memories of Emma and Hook and Regina couldn’t take it anymore. It showed Emma dismissing Hook and all his advances, her pushing him away, it showed her with Regina and how bright she smiled when her, Emma and Snow spoke to Henry in the mirror. Regina could see the way Emma looked at her like they were on the verge of something more but then after she drinks from the canteen the emotion shifts. They see Emma and Hook arguing and then a heated kiss, Emma walks away but all the memories after show her gravitating more towards Hook and further from Regina. 

Right as she thought she would break the images disappeared and was over. “Regina what are you talking about, that’s how who did what?” Ella asked so confused about everything they just saw. “I’m talking about the damn Pirate…” Regina was pacing and making the two clueless people next to her dizzy. “He tricked her into falling for him, I knew it! It never made sense, she hated him and then all of a sudden she wants to be with him? No that doesn't happen and he always wanted her and made those advances on her in Neverland. So when she rejected him, he got a potion from Pan and put it in her drink. Ugh” Regina was shaking she was so mad. "You saw it too right?! That bastard!" 

She handed the ball back to Lucy “I need to see Emma ” she looked at Ella and Lucy with desperation in her eyes and they knew they hadn’t heard the whole story but also that there was nothing more important to Regina in this moment and they would help in any way they could. 

Although Regina could easily magic her way to Emma, her eyes pleaded with them to go with her. Regina knew Emma would never believe her after knowing how bad Regina wanted to be with her. At this point Regina was in no state to even use magic, she was so angry and frazzled and Lucy and Ella could sense it. “Okay, Regina we will go and find Emma...it will be okay.” Ella searched Regina’s eyes trying to comfort her with one hand on her shoulder assuring her they could fix this but in the end Regina knew all it would do is destroy Emma further to know everything had been a lie and she was ripped from the real love she had with Regina under the influence of a potion and now she had a child to think of and this was all just getting messier.


	10. The truth about Neverland

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter Emma learns the truth and has to deal with many emotions. I tried to imagine what it would be like for her. There's been some people giving Emma grief in this one, that she should get over herself but its not as much about that as it is that she is completely torn between Hook and Regina and mostly because of the magic that made her think Hook was her True Love. So imagine being with someone for that long even if tricked real feelings can develop and complicate it even further BUT in this chapter she learns some things that may change her mind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys we are more than half way thru the journey here. Thanks for sticking with me on this. Just to be clear, the potion Killian used is more of a love potion not a roofie. Basically what it did was made Emma think he was her True Love. That's why she was so torn between him and Regina. Magic can't make you love someone but it can make you think you do but because Regina is Emma's True Love she was still drawn to her. And because it made her think this of Hook she couldn't see thru his lies like she normally can. I hope that explains where I was going with this.

“What the hell are you talking about Regina?” Emma’s eyebrows scrunched in the middle and her disbelief and confusion won out. Emma could see the sympathy on Ella, Henry and Lucy’s faces which only meant one thing: Regina had told them everything so they know what this really fully means if it is true. Regina knew telling them was a gamble especially Henry, after everything they have been through but after all he really already knew parts of it. He never really understood his mother’s relationship with Hook either so this actually made more sense. 

“Mom, I know this is a lot to take in but just watch the crystal ball and you will see. It actually explains a lot if you think about it, why Hook’s kiss didn’t break the dark one’s curse, why true love didn’t save him from Hell, why you assumed he left, when he was kidnapped. I mean Mom always found you and saved you and you did the same but he never was enough.” Emma throws her hands up “Stop Henry, just stop. This is too much, how do I know it’s not a trick! I mean no offense Regina, but isn’t this something you could conjure up to win me back?” She doesn't really believe Regina would trick her but she can't wrap her head around this, this is huge and she can't understand how she didn't see through this. She prides herself on knowing when someone is lying so this makes her question who she is. 

“I swear Emma, I would never do that to you. I don’t want something fake. I don’t want you to be with me because you are tricked into it. I want you to be with me because you want to, it’s your choice and you’re in love with me. The last thing I wanted to discover was something like this, I know this only complicates everything. I just felt you should know.” Regina reached out and grabbed Emma’s hands, placing the ball in them while holding them gently with her own. Their eyes locked and Emma knew she wasn’t lying. She honestly felt worse, as she suddenly realized years of her life had been a lie. Years of her life wasted, hurting, regretting, and longing for something she couldn't have but should have had all along. 

“Emma this is not my magic, it’s Tink’s; feel for yourself.” And as Emma’s wide eyes with shock looked into the ball, all the scenes from Neverland unfolded within the crystal in her hands. Regina had backed away to allow her some space to digest. Besides, she needed Emma to know this was not her doing. Emma saw it all, she even could hear Pan telling Hook what to do. They had made a deal, this potion was Hook’s reward and she felt betrayed and disgusted. She saw the exact moment everything had changed, she had drank the potion before he dared her to kiss him and that is when something had sparked and she started falling into this fake love with him. Ugh she was angry, hurt, betrayed and frustrated beyond belief. He kept up this lie all this time and actually married her, what the hell. “Fuck!” Emma turned in circles, not knowing what to do, all she wanted was to run away but obviously that was not an option. 

“I knew something felt off but I thought I was just confused because of you.” She looked to Regina and gave her the ball back. "I never could understand why I couldn't stay away, couldn't resist you. I thought maybe it was because we had something we didn't allow ourselves to explore before, we had this unspoken relationship that never actually was explored until it was and it was everything and more than I dreamed. But I couldn't truly have it and I felt stuck, I don't know how to feel anymore. Somehow I still have love for him, is that even real?" She holds the crystal ball still wanting to smash it but its not hers to damage, she looks at the ground and then back up. 

“Oh my God, what have I done?! He let me believe this was real and married me for God sakes. What kind of a coward does this?! What am I supposed to do? How am I supposed to feel? What about Hope? What do I tell her? Do I leave him? Can this be fixed?” 

Regina closed the space between them and handed off the ball to Ella. She gently grabbed Emma’s face in her hands and stroked her cheek. “Emma, everything will work out. Right now you need to figure out what you want, if you want to confront Killian about this or if you want to stay with him. I know over time your feelings for him may have become real. We will be here for support but this is something you have to work through. I don't know if this magic can be undone but I will help in any way I can.” 

Emma’s face fell, she didn’t want to face him. Not now, not ever, he convinced her to stay and for what? “I need to go home and think. I can’t..this is too much.” “Mom, we can go with you if you want.” “No I just need to be alone. I just can’t believe this. I know you all are not lying and Regina I know this wasn’t you. It just still seems like a trick but somehow I know it's not, I just feel so conflicted, still so loyal to him UGH. I just need to be sure, I need some time.” 

Regina and the other’s stayed in Storybrooke for the day just in case, they knew Emma needed time but they wanted to be close in case she needed them. Who knew how Hook would react when cornered with this, especially as upset as Emma was. 

Emma went home and started searching the house, her excuse for time was really just a way to be alone. She was on a mission to find proof. She had no idea what she was looking for, just something that could tell her this was a lie and he didn’t do this. Emma knew some of their things were in storage from their visit to Neverland but most of it was on the Jolly Roger and she wasn’t sure if she should go there quite yet. She called David and found out Killian was out helping Patrol since she had been torn away from work so she made her way to the ship. No one had been on it for a while, to her knowledge. It was dusty and had boxes everywhere. 

She was exhausted from going through the drawers, rooms, closets and boxes in the shed at their house and now she was still searching on this boat. She cursed herself knowing there was nothing to find but she couldn’t help but think if she could find the canteen that had once held the potion maybe she could verify if it really was magic or not. I mean how much of lie detector was she if she had no idea this was fake, what did that say about her? She was about to give up when she saw something sticking out on the side of the inner wall of the desk. It looked like an extra piece of wood that shouldn’t be there. She went to pull it out and the side panel popped open. Papers fell out onto the floor. "What the hell?" She was dumbstruck when she realized what this was. She no longer needed the canteen, she had everything she needed and she was pissed. So pissed that she could feel her magic emanating from her and it was about to get out of control.She no longer questioned anything except how she could be so stupid, so blind. She has everything she needs to confront him now. She had never been more betrayed in her entire life and that was saying a lot.


	11. Chapter 11

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The moment you have been waiting for Emma confronts Hook and Regina finds out something big

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys hopefully all the cliff hangers pay off for you this chapter lol. Thanks again for reading this, all the comments and kudos and shares on twitter mean a lot to me.

“So when were you going to tell me?!“ Emma had burst into the Sheriff’s Station, her father and Killian looking shocked, a little blindsided by the outburst. “What the fuck Killian! What is wrong with you and don’t look surprised, you should know I would find out eventually.” She thrust the paper into his chest and backed him into the wall. "You convinced me to stay with you and work things out, knowing all this is a fucking lie!" Killian still had yet to speak, his face searching for what else she knew, he wasn’t sure what all she was referring to and he did not want to give himself away just in case. “Emma what is this about love?” “Oh you’re gonna play this game huh? Okay that’s fine I will spell it out for you. I know about the potion, I saw it in a crystal ball Regina found so let’s try this again. Why...why do this to me? When were you gonna tell me?!!” 

Killian’s face fell but he tried to stay strong, grasping to keep Emma with him. “Emma you know Regina would say anything to tear us apart-” She cut him off there. “Don’t you dare put this on her! She has done nothing but give us space to work this shit out and respect my feelings that I thought were real but it turns out our whole relationship has been a lie! What’s worse is if you really loved me you would have told me the truth when I said I wanted to leave or even before you proposed, I mean Jesus” She throws her hands up and turns around. 

David is shocked and confused, he approaches her with a concerned look. “Emma honey, what is going on? How can I help?” He reaches for her as she throws her arms up and paces. “Oh nothing! I just found out that Killian here slipped me a potion in Neverland that tricked me into thinking I was in love with him, so everything has been a lie and what’s worse is when I felt we weren’t supposed to be together and I tried to leave he used Hope against me to stay with him and it turns out SHE’S NOT EVEN HIS TO DO THAT WITH!!!” 

“Wait what?!“ David asked his confusion even worse now, he looks from Hook to Emma. “Yeah that’s right. Hope is Regina's!” "Hold on Hope is Regina's? What? I - I mean how is that possible?" Davids eyes narrow and Emma can see he is trying to work all this out in his head but she doesn't have the time or patience at the moment to explain. One problem at a time and the current one is Killian. 

She turned to Killian and pushes him against the wall again, trying not to lose it, her hands glowing as her magic is slowly seeping out again. “You knew I was in love with Regina and you knew Hope was hers and you lied, you convinced me to stay and what’s even worse is she has been robbed of two years of Hope’s life that she should have been her mother. She should have seen her first steps, first smile, tooth and her first word for God sakes. This is so fucked!” She grabbed Hook by his jacket with her left hand and punched him in the face with her right. David ran to Emma and grabbed her arm but she resisted, she punched him again two more times before David could get her off of him. "Emma! Stop you'll kill him if you don't stop." She looks at her still glowing hands realizing she really could easily kill him with one more magical punch, she takes a deep breath in and heavy sighs out. "Good he deserves worse!" David threw his arms around Emma. "I know honey but you don't want to do this trust me. He is not worth darkening your heart for." Emma backed up and shrugged David off her, turned to Hook.   
“Get the fuck out of here, get your shit and get out of my house, take your fucking boat and leave!”

Killian rubbed the blood from his face, she got him good but he knew he deserved it. “Emma, I do love you, that’s why I did this, I didn’t mean for things to get out of hand but I couldn’t lose you. When you told me of the affair, then you were pregnant I had to know for sure if she was mine. When I saw she wasn't I couldn't tell you. I knew had you known the truth you would be gone forever and I couldn't bare to lose you. I had wanted you for so long, my happy ending. I always wanted you. I am sorry just give me another chance, we can fix this and maybe you will love me still.” 

“Killian I swear to God, if you don’t leave I will do more than just punch you. My magic has been almost out of control since I learned this and there is no telling what I will do." She looked him dead in the eyes. “I will never forgive you..I hate you, I hate you for ruining everything good I had in my life and making me feel like I don’t know what is real. Making me feel like I can’t control my own actions. I hate you for stealing years of my life and my daughters. I hate you for tainting my love. Get out of my town, get out of my life and never come back or I will kill you.” She says this so low, deep and calm that Hook knows he can’t ignore this request. "You better be gone by the time I tell Regina the truth, God only knows what she will do if she sees you." 

“Emma, if what you say is true, shouldn’t you keep him around to figure out how to fix what the potion did?” David asked only trying to help because, honestly he is scared they won't be able to figure it out. “I managed just fine without him, I am sure Regina and I can figure it out. I can’t look at him another second. “ She leaned into David for comfort for once and sighed as she watched Hook leave. It was painful, like a break up, like a lost love but then again the pain might not even be real. She backed up and looked at David regretful. “I need to talk to Regina, and then I promise we will talk to everyone. I know you have a lot of questions. Just please don’t tell Mom anything yet. Regina needs to hear this from me and we have a lot to figure out now." David nodded his agreement with a sad smile and watched Emma leave with the phone to her ear. 

\--

“What do you mean she’s mine?” Regina quietly asked with a look Emma couldn’t read for once. “Well when I said I needed to be alone I went looking for the canteen from Neverland in the Jolly Roger. I thought if I could find it I would either have proof of him using magic against me or I could prove our love was real and know for sure. I just needed to be able to prove it to him or myself I don't know. I found a DNA test that Hook had ran on Hope and it confirmed you are the other parent, not him. So not only has he taken my love from you but also what should have been the happiest day of our lives. Regina, Hope is ours.“ Emma smiled as big as the sun as she looked into Regina’s eyes. For once she was truly happy in the midst of all this bullshit that happened. Regina smiled at Emma with all the love in her soul. "Regina Hope is your blood, yes you have Henry but Hope, she really is full ours by blood." "Wow. I'm still so shocked, thrilled, angry and sad I missed so much." Regina shakes her head, her brows furrow and the anger sets in. "I will kill him! Emma I will kill him for what he did to you, what he did to us! He stole everything from us both. I can't let him get away with this!" Emma grabs Regina's face gently to still her. "You don't have to, I took care of him, don't you worry about that. My magic was out of control when I found him, I gave him a literal magic beat down and threw him out of town back on his damn boat. He won't be back unless he is brave enough to face you." They both giggle a little at that. 

Regina closes her eyes and calms in Emma's touch. " But how is this possible that we made a child?" Emma Hugged Regina and breathed out. "I don't know." She leaned back to face Regina, still holding on to her arms. "We will figure it out together."

“Together...Ok...but what does this mean Emma? I mean… where do we go from here?” Her face turned concerned and asked “I mean don’t you still have feelings for Killian?” Regina looked at Emma with sad eyes, not sure what to expect. "Yes this all was the biggest betrayal but the potion is still working on you and I just have to know." 

“Regina, I have many feelings to sort out, and we need to figure out how to counteract the potion so I know what’s real and can actually deal properly BUT the one thing I have always known since before any of this is that I love you and you love me. Yeah we denied it for so long but we do love each other. Right now that’s all that matters. In this moment we get to be happy knowing we have a real family, together. You deserve this moment as much as anyone.More than anyone even." Emma links their fingers together and Regina leans her head on Emma’s shoulder, she sighs then looks up at Emma. “We have a daughter." Like it just sank in, she smiles. “Yeah we do.” Emma replied. After a long moment Emma stood, while pulling Regina up with her . “So we should probably tell everyone, I just wanted you to be the first to know and give us this moment in private since everything has been stolen from us lately. But I left one very confused David at the station and it's only a matter of time before he lets it slip to Mom and well you know how that goes." Regina rolls her eyes with a small snort. "Yes I'm surprised the whole realm doesn't already know." They smile and head off to find their family.


	12. The Cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is kind of a part One of the cure for the potion. Part 2 will be on Tues. I hate to kind of do a cliff hanger but what I need to include will be too long for one chapter based on how I have been posting anyway. 
> 
> Sorry it's so late in the day I have been having some health issues so Tuesdays chapter will probably be late as well.

“Where is he?! I will lock him behind bars and throw away the key. Let me get my hands on him so help me.” Snow has her hands in the air balled in fists as if she is already grabbing Hook and throwing him. “Mom, please calm down.” Emma faced her mother to get her to look at her. “Look I sent him away and told him to never come back. Now we just need to find a way to counteract the potion...and there’s one more thing. “ 

Emma turned to Regina and grabbed her hand. “There’s more? What more could we handle? - oh-” Snow stopped as she turned to see Emma and Regina holding hands. Henry smiled and said ”It’s about time.” As he shook his head. Everyone was talking at once a mixture of what are they going to do and happy congrats but Emma wasn’t done. 

“Guys we aren’t done, thank you for your support but there’s more…” Emma looked at Regina who nodded for her to continue. “So I found out that Killian had done a DNA test on Hope and it turns out Regina is the other parent, not him. “ They smiled and let this information sink in to the others who stared blankly back at them. “But how is this possible...I mean you’re both women and when...Emma how could this happen?” Explaining this to her mother was not going to be easy or comfortable for anyone. “Snow I think we all know how babies are made here so no need to go into any detail except to say obviously magic had a hand in it. As far as for when I think that’s a private conversation Emma can have with you later.” Regina chimed in, she loved Snow now but she could only handle so much of her private business being talked about. 

“Moms, it’s ok. I know all about what happened on the graduation trip.” Henry said with an eyebrow raised and a tilt of his head to them both. “You don’t have to hide it from me, you weren’t exactly quiet. The magic literally sounded like you guys were blowing things up.” “Ok Henry, we are done here.” Emma said as she started shoving him off. He took Ella and Lucy and left to give them privacy with David and Snow. 

“Emma you were still married. Well are married.” Snow said concerned that Emma cheated on Killian. “Clearly that wasn’t real so I would hardly call it cheating.” Regina answered for her. “So does this mean that Regina, you are Emma’s true love? “ David had the first smart question of them all. Of course why had that not occurred to them sooner. I mean how else could they have made a baby together? Snow, David and Emma all turned to Regina waiting on an answer. 

“Well…” Regina looked at everyone waiting and Emma tightened her grip on her hand to give her reassurance. “I suppose that would really be the only way to explain being able to create a life from us...doing that...I mean the magic between us was very strong that night, I do remember seeing the red and white at some point and there was one time after that there was purple mixed in….I bet that was Hope’s magic. You must have already been pregnant with her at that point. “ Regina turned and faced Emma completely. “I will have to do more research, but it seems like the only explanation and it would also explain why True Love was never able to break any other curses for you or anything else we went through previously, because it wasn’t me you were with at the time. Well besides the original curse of course. “ Regina took Emma’s face in her hand and tilted her head. “Emma I promise I will do everything in my power to find a cure to the potion. First I need to talk to the fairies and find Tink, and you need to get Hope from daycare. I suppose we can figure out our next steps from there but I am going to get working on this right away.”

Regina worked day and night on the potion, she had contacted everyone in all the realms with magic for help finding the cure for it. Tink was helping as much as she could with the knowledge she had of Pan’s magic, the main problem is that Pan was gone and there was no way to Neverland to access the magic that had made the potion. It took weeks and in the meantime young Henry stayed with Emma so Regina could focus. Emma had explained everything to young Henry and Hope as much as she could to someone Hope’s age. I mean how do you really explain the man she thought was her dad is not her dad but a woman is...kinda..right. Either way it was simplified to explain her and Killian were no longer together, he was gone and not coming back. 

Regina spends her nights with Emma in the Mayor Mansion, it feels like finally coming home after lifetimes of loneliness. The house is full, she has Emma, they have Henry as a young man, a way of spending the time they missed with the other Henry, and they have Hope, a chance to raise her together. Regina is the happiest she has been probably ever. The days are long and tiring but she always makes it home for dinner, bath time with Hope and her and Emma tuck Hope in with bedtime stories together.

Tink had the bright idea of breaking the Crystal Ball to use the magic inside it to create the antidote since that was magic used in Neverland. Couldn’t hurt to try. All the fairies had been helping as well and Regina was getting overwhelmed. No matter how good she was now she still didn’t like spending this much time with Fairies. 

“I got it! Regina...I got it.” Blue is waving Regina down holding a bottle and Tink is pulling Regina towards them. It all happened so fast but everyone is excited because they have been working on this so long. “And you’re sure this will work?” she asks as she takes the potion from Blue and inspects it as if it is poison. 

“It will work...as long as you are her true love.”Blue answers. Of course the fairy built a catch inside this shit. “What the hell Blue...and what if I’m not?!” Regina’s face genuinely worried as she bites her lower lip and shows the first sign of vulnerability to the fairies. “Regina, are you really worried about that?” Tink asks knowing the answer but not understanding. Tink places a hand on her shoulder which makes Regina look up at her. ” There is no need to worry Regina, I am sure of it ok. “ Regina’s face turns a bit dark as she snorts “Yeah because that worked out so well the last time you predicted my True Love. “ Tink sighs. “Yes I know but in my defense you didn’t take the opportunity when it was there, waiting changed your fate, the curse changed your fate and Emma’s in ways none of us could have predicted.” Regina sighed. “You’re right. Ok so how does this work.”

Blue explained Emma has to willingly drink the potion which of course she would, and afterwards Regina must kiss Emma. If and only if it is True Love’s kiss will it work to break the spell on Emma left from the previous potion. This left Regina terrified, she knew how they both felt but was convinced her love was stronger than Emma’s and what happens next if it’s not True Love?

Emma was at home waiting on Regina to get there, when Regina told her the potion was ready she was ecstatic and told her to meet her at her house as soon as possible. She is a little worried because of course nothing is guaranteed but she isn’t as nervous as Regina because she knows how she feels, how she has always felt. Maybe not as soon as Regina knew but still, she denied it for so long because of who they were and their situation. It’s not easy to realize you have fallen in love with the once Evil Queen and co-mother of your child, not to mention the woman who once was your mother’s stepmom….like how do you even wrap your mind around that? Well, considering the way that came about and the fact it was no one’s choice she had to just pretend that didn’t count because honestly Snow was always more of a mother to Regina then Regina was to Snow anyway. 

Snow was a natural mother and basically treated everyone with the care and love a mother would. Not to mention the Hope talks and never giving up on people and second chances. It was nauseating but great at the same time. She was happy they had everyone’s support honestly because not having it would make everything so much harder. It wasn’t about them both being women, she knew you can’t help who you fall in love with, even Snow said that but still just it was Regina and she was complicated, poised, guarded and sarcastic but wonderful, loving, beautiful and everything Emma thought she could never have.

Emma knew she had waited too long to tell Regina how she felt, well show her. They never really spoke a lot about it. Things just happened and when they did happen it made sense, like they knew they were where they were meant to be finally and didn’t have to explain anything. But because they didn’t discuss it Regina didn’t know the extent of Emma’s feelings which is something she had to rectify. She knew the extent of Regina’s because of the letter and events that had unfolded.   
Regina arrived not much later and broke her from her thoughts. 

“Ok so how does this work?” Emma examines the bottle with a curious look on her face. “Well you have to drink it willingly and then I have to kiss you.” Emma smirks at Regina and raises an eyebrow. “You know Regina if you want to kiss me you don’t have to make an excuse.” Regina rolls her eyes “Don’t flatter yourself dear.” but she can’t help but smile at Emma’s joke.   
This is the first playful banter in a long time, it’s light hearted, it feels right, comfortable not strained and for the first time in a while they feel normal. Regina breaks the silence and says “Really though Emma, I have to kiss you and then IF I am your true love and only if will the potion work and restore you back to normal." Regina looks worried, she’s still not sure how Emma truly feels. 

“Regina, have faith, we can get through this together. Just like everything else. Together. Okay? “ Emma looks so sure like she has never believed anything more and Regina nods as she relaxes. 

Emma drinks the potion. Regina looks at Emma, eyes locked, searching, questioning but also loving. Regina cups Emma’s cheek and leans in. She kisses her, she kisses Emma with all the love in her being, she kisses her like there is no tomorrow, as if the world is ending, because Emma is her world and it could be over. Emma’s hands find Regina’s waist and pulls her in, the kissing is intoxicating and she can’t hold back. Emma kisses Regina back as if Regina holds all the secrets to the universe, Emma kisses Regina as if her entire life has been inside Regina all along. Because well, it has.


	13. True Love's Kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ready to see the results of the kiss? you may think you know but i don't think anyone will see one special part of this coming. It's a small twist on True Love's kiss so enjoy!

They break apart desperate for air, foreheads touching as if they can’t bare to stop touching each other. “Emma…”Regina breathes questioningly. Emma steps back and looks at Regina as if she is the only person in the entire world worth looking at and smiles at her all the way to her eyes. “Regina, I love you. Only you. My heart feels like it could burst I love you so much. I don’t want to spend a moment apart. “ Regina smiles. “So no feelings for the pirate then? No confusion?” Still unsure, she has to know. “None, none at all. I’ve never been more sure in my life that you are the only person I want to spend my life with.”Emma pulls Regina in for another kiss and Regina feels like she is complete for once in her life. 

“Regina, we have so much to make up for. I’m so sorry for everything. I promise to you I will spend the rest of my life making it up to you. I never want you to be unhappy ever again. I know I have always loved you, I hid behind Henry and friendship because I wasn’t sure how to handle it. I can’t hide anymore. I know this is real and you are everything for me, my sun, my moon, my earth and my stars. My universe. Everything I have ever wanted and needed is in you, you understand me and everything I am. I don’t ever have to explain anything with you and you don’t push me when I don’t know what to say or when I feel like I can’t deal with feelings. You, Regina are my whole heart.” 

Regina is speechless for once but doesn’t have a chance to even try to reply because they feel a burst of magic in between their hands. They hadn’t even noticed they were holding hands until they felt their magic bursting from the admission of Emma and the love bursting from the two of them. They open their hands and look down to see rings, each of them had a ring that was a heart shaped diamond half red and half white with a line of purple down the middle where the stones connected. They looked at their hands and looked up at each other and smiled. “Well...I will take that as you feel the same way. Seems you are my true love. Our magic made us rings, Regina. I was thinking of marrying you and boom here are rings. “ Emma smiles at Regina and Regina smiles back with her eyes fluttering closed. “Here Regina, let me make it official. “ Emma takes the ring from Regina’s hand and takes Regina’s hand in both of hers and slides the ring on her finger, still looking in her eyes. “Regina, will you, keeper of my heart, mother of my children and Good Queen to all the realms... marry me?”

With tears in her eyes, one streams down her cheek and Emma brushes it away. “Yes, Emma I would love nothing more than to marry you.” She replies with a huge smile, a small giggle and still tears streaming. Only now Emma is crying too and Regina grabs Emma’s hand and slides her ring onto her finger. Emma lets out a breathy giggle and holds Regina’s face in her hands. “My One True Love.” They kiss again and nothing else matters in this moment they have everything they have ever wanted. 

Then the phone rings. Emma sighs. “Dammit, way to ruin a moment…” They both look at the phone. “Your mother...she always has a way of interrupting.”Regina laughs and shakes her head. “Hey Mom.”Emma answers. “Yes it did work, Regina and I have much to tell you so let’s all meet at Granny’s, I’m starving….yea we will pick up Hope, you can bring Henry Jr and get Henry and everyone else to meet us and we will tell you all about it."

Granny’s is bursting with laughter, crying and too much attention for the both of them but they don’t care. They stand holding hands in the middle of the diner with basically the whole town admiring the rings and talking about how wonderful it all is. Snow is babbling about wedding details and dress shopping but they don’t hear much of anything when they look at each other and smile it’s like everything fades away. There’s noise but it doesn’t matter. This is a celebration so Granny is making a fuss and there’s hugs from everyone even people Regina never would have hugged. 

They finally get a chance to eat and Emma is so happy because honestly she was starving. They make plans, the wedding will be at the castle, Lucy and Hope will be the flower girls so Lucy can walk with Hope down the aisle. Henry will walk Regina and of course David will walk Emma. Young Henry will be the best man and Ella will be the maid of honor, baby Neal who is not so much a baby anymore will be the ring bearer. 

Hope sits at the table with Regina already inseparable, their magic recognizing each other now. Emma smiles as the two bond, she imagines this is how Regina was with Henry as a toddler. She still hurts missing all that time but this time everything is different, they both get to raiser her together and all Emma can do is smile at this thought.   
\---

Dress shopping this time around is not conventional, with this being a castle wedding her mother insisted they find a dress in the enchanted forest, because after all this is a fairy tale wedding. Emma says she doesn’t care as long as it’s not white and everyone laughs. Regina knows exactly where to look, after all she has so many gowns, most of them handmade so she takes them to a shop and describes to the woman that always makes hers what exactly she is looking for. Emma is insistent that she will know it when she sees it, she doesn’t want to order it to be made like Regina. Of course Regina wants it to be specifically for her as this is the last time she will be getting married and the first time by choice, with someone she actually loves. She wants it to be perfect. 

After days of searching in the Enchanted Forest, other realms, Storybrooke and even Boston, Emma is thinking Regina had the right idea in special ordering her dress. She starts trying to make a list of everything she might want on the dress which is easier than she expected considering she never thought she would be doing this again. Emma and Hope have been staying at the castle with Regina, they took her out of daycare in an attempt to let Regina perhaps gain back some of the time she lost with her. So at this moment Emma is in one of the studies making her list. 

Snow and Lucy come knocking on the half open door. Emma can see half of her mother’s tentative grin and all of Lucy’s little face as she pokes her head in. “Come in.” Emma smiles. Lucy enters first and Snow behind her, she’s holding a large box. “An early wedding present.” Her mother says as she hands her the box. Emma looks at the two with her brow furrowed. “What are you two up to?” She can tell there’s more to this than just a present by the huge grin on Lucy’s face. It’s the same way Henry used to grin when he was up to something. “Open the box!”Lucy can’t stop bouncing and is impatient. “Ok, Ok I’m opening it. “ 

Emma carefully unties the ribbon and opens the box. She takes out the tissue paper on top and it reveals a dress, but not just any dress. This is the most beautiful dress Emma has ever seen in her life. This dress is fit for a Queen, it almost reminds Emma of Cinderella’s dress from the cartoon. It is the same style but a very light almost white and almost lavender color. Instead of puffy short sleeves on the shoulders it has long glittery sleeves. The top is a corset style, it’s very fitted, lined down the sides on front and back and jeweled almost everywhere. The bottom part is poofy like a ball gown, but with a layer of lace on top that gives added detail. It sparkles, it shines and it’s Emma’s. Emma knows immediately this is the one. She looks up shocked. “It’s perfect! Where did you find it?” She asks looking confused. I mean they’ve searched everywhere and never seen this. 

“It was my mother’s." Snow says with that half happy half sad smile she has when she is so happy she might cry. “Lucy and I found it when we were exploring the rest of the basement together. After Lucy asked to keep the doll she found she took me down there to see what all was kept. There’s many of my family’s things down there but this, this I saw and I knew you had to have it.“ A single tear falls and Snow continues “She would be so proud of you, she would want you to have it if she were here. I think it’s only fitting that you wear it. It will be like she is there with you on that day. In a way everything has come full circle. You, Emma, you found the Good in the “Evil Queen” you gave Regina hope and strength to love again. I would have never guessed the “Evil Queen” and the Savior would end up together but you saved her. You brought her everything and I can see she did the same for you. I hate that you grew up without us but had the curse not happened you wouldn’t have Regina and I wouldn’t take that happiness from you for the world. “ Emma smiles “Thanks Mom, she does make me happy. I love her more than anything and I wouldn’t change anything that’s happened except the whole Hook thing of course. If I had it my way I would have married Regina sooner but I feel like this has made us stronger." 

“I can’t wait for the wedding! It’s going to be so beautiful and you and grandma are so wonderful together, I’m so happy for you." Lucy claps her hands together as she bounces and rushes Emma for a hug.


	14. The night before

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a short chapter but the next one will be extra long and worth it I promise. The next chapter may be the last unless I find a way to split it that makes sense.

Wedding Day approaches and Emma is staying in the guest room with Hope, going crazy. She has spent the last few weeks with Regina in her room holding her until they fall asleep and now all she wants is to be close to her. Emma sold her house a week ago but had already moved out to be in the castle with Regina. She couldn’t handle the house anymore or the memories, plus she didn’t want to spend anymore time away from Regina than she had to. She was making up for lost time. But they were doing this traditionally and spending the night away from each other, bad luck to see the bride before the wedding and all that. God knows they have had enough bad luck. Even though neither believes in luck or superstition it's better safe than sorry at this point. All they want is for everything to not only go as planned but be perfect, it's what they deserve for once. 

Earlier today Regina surprised Emma with the signed divorce papers from Hook. It pays to be The Queen, with Regina's connections it was no trouble finding Hook and "convincing" him to quickly sign the documents. Of course he wanted to put up a fight, convinced all Emma needed was time but once he was informed they were able to break the potion's hold on Emma he knew his efforts were in vain, he gave up and signed. Of course it helped that Regina stood by with a fireball ready while the guards provided Hook with the documents needed to be signed. It gave Regina much satisfaction to watch Hook look like a kicked puppy when he saw the word Divorce. "You can't possibly believe Emma would ever forgive you after the ultimate betrayal!" She had told him when he begged for more time. "Honestly you are lucky I promised her and Henry I wouldn't kill anymore or else you would already be dead. As you can see she has already signed her part." Regina quickly made her way back to Emma, the least time with the pirate the better as she saw it. By that time Emma was back with her present for Regina. 

Emma's gift to Regina was similar and in the form of a new birth certificate for Hope naming Regina and Emma as the birth parents.Tears in her eyes Regina hugged Emma tight and whispered "This is the best give I have ever received. Thank you."  
Emma pulled back and wiped Regina's tears "It's the least I could do. Thank you for getting Killian to sign the divorce papers. I just couldn't face him again. i don't trust myself not to kill him." Regina laughed and replied "I'm surprised you trusted me not to." Emma shook her head "I trust you with my life. You are The Good Queen now, everything is so different and we are getting our own real fairy tale, you do realize that Regina, don't you?" Regina just smiles and nods. "I love you Emma." "And I love you."  
Now everything else is official and soon so will their relationship be as well.   
\--

Henry is in the master bedroom with Regina who is pacing. “Mom, you need to get some rest, don’t be nervous everything will be perfect.” He grabs her shoulders and tilts his head to make her look at him. “I know, I know. I am excited and nervous and so many people will be there. What if I forget my vows. Anything could go wrong what if something goes wrong. What if she runs, Emma, what if she changes her mind and decides it’s too much and runs?“ Henry just smiles at her and shakes his head. “When has mom ever ran from you? She runs from everyone, but not you. If anything she runs to you. Remember when she got sucked in Jefferson’s hat? It was because she pushed you out the way. She saved you when you two barely knew each other. Or when she took on the darkness to save you. She could have stood and watched, she could have ran but she ran to you with the dagger and took the darkness so you wouldn’t have to. She trusted you with her heart, she trusted only you with the dagger. It’s always been you. You both were just too stubborn to see it.” Regina sighs a long breath. “You’re right. I’m sorry. “ She shakes her head. “I have everything I need. The dress is ready, the rings are ready, the flowers. The something old is my crown, something new a garder, something borrowed Ella’s glass slippers and something blue my dress. Well sort of. “ Henry smiles and hugs her one last time before standing back, looking at her proudly as if she were the child. “I am so happy for you and mom, it will be wonderful. I will be back in the morning. Don’t sneak off to see mom.” he smirks and gives her a look as if he is the parent warning her not to sneak out. “I won’t, I won’t; go on, I will be fine. See you in the morning.” She smiles warmly at her son as he leaves, so proud of the man he has become. 

Regina falls asleep hugging Emma’s pillow, wearing Emma’s shirt, so she can at least smell her there. Emma lays with Hope who has been sleeping in her arms for hours already. She snuggles her daughter who looks so much like Regina she isn’t sure how she missed it before. She watches her sleep, sees how she crinkles her nose and smiles to herself on how very much Regina that is. Hope is the closest Emma can be to Regina now so she holds her tight and closes her eyes, she fall asleep to the sounds of her breathing.


	15. A SwanQueen Wedding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The wedding we all deserved is here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok guys it's here! The moment you have been waiting for! One more final chapter after this and it's over. I am posting that chapter today as well don't worry. Thank you for coming on this journey with me.

“It’s wedding day!” She hears as the curtains are thrown open and light bursting in. Emma decides her mother is never allowed to wake her up again. “Mom, it’s still early” Emma croaks barely, eyes still closed and nose and eyebrows crinkled. “Emma, get up we have so much to do, this is a Royal Wedding, you are a Princess and you are marrying a Queen. There is much to do. “ “Mmmm”Emma groans as she angrily gets up because she knows her mom won’t give up.

Regina on the other hand has been up. She is ready for this. Regina is in the main ballroom making sure everything is perfect. All the tables have been set up, place cards ready so no one in the realms is next to anyone else that may cause an issue. This is the biggest event ever, never has there been a Queen of all realms, this is a wedding everyone will remember forever. No one will miss it for anything; everyone wants a chance to see the Queen and Savior/Princess get married. It’s all anyone can talk about in all the realms. The ballroom is huge but it may not be large enough so there are also tables set up outside in the back of the castle and on balconies. There still may only be standing room depending on who all really shows. The ballroom doesn’t need much decorations since it is already beautifully designed and laced in gold. There are deep purple lace sashes draped throughout the walls, and Lilies in the middle of all the tables.

Everything is ready, its beautiful and magical and everything they could have hoped for.  
Everyone that can fit is seated, everyone else is gathered outside surrounding the castle. Regina had TV’s installed and camera’s so that everyone could be a part of the ceremony. Just because the castle is not big enough for everyone in all the realms, doesn’t mean that everyone shouldn’t be able to enjoy the wedding. The front row is Snow, Ruby, Dorothy, Granny, Zelena, Robyn, Alice and will be Neal once he is done carrying the rings, and David after walking Emma. The dwarves and Fairies are in the next row and all of Storybrooke behind them. On the other side is all the Royalty from all the Realms including one Evil Queen and Robin Hood who are now married themselves.

The first to walk down the aisle is Regina since she is the Queen. She lines up, Henry takes her arm and they wait. The bells chime and the music starts, that’s their cue. The crowd stands and everyone is staring at Henry and Regina as they come down the aisle Regina is breathless when she sees not only the crowd but also the room that is so beautiful. The fairies had lit up the ceiling in fairy dust so that it sparkled like the night sky, the room is dimly lit which makes the dust sparkle even more. There are red, purple and white Lilies on each row of seats. Purple lace bows on the ends of each row under the flowers, and red and white lace intertwined on the backs of each row as well as the walls of the room. They are draped in half loops like curtains on each wall and there are large canvas photos of Regina, Emma and Henry from through all the years and a few new ones including Hope. Their life together as a family displayed on the walls as a declaration of how long they truly have been a family. The middle is the small circular stage with pillars surrounding it. On each pillar is the same red and white lace, red wrapped around one way and white the other direction so they cross each other down the entire pillar. The red for Regina’s magic, white for Emma and the purple throughout for Hope, the child they created together with their love. The Royal Minister is waiting in the center to start.

Regina reaches the stage in what feels like a lifetime to her. And next comes Ella and young Henry, Ella is in a beautiful Red gown, low cut with a diamond necklace and long white gloves and Henry is in his gold Knight uniform with Red cape and sword on his side. Henry takes his place next to Regina and Ella on the side Emma will be on. Lucy and Hope come next throwing red and white rose petals on the ground to make way for Emma. Lucy can’t stop smiling at Regina, one hand in Hope’s and one throwing petals. Lucy takes her spot next to Ella after guiding Hope to Regina and Henry’s side. Neal comes next holding a satin pillow with two rings tied to it. He takes his place next to Lucy.

 

Now all attention is back on the door and Regina is trying to remember to breathe. She hasn’t seen Emma in almost two days now and she is not sure what to expect.  
Emma and David enter the doorway, Regina sucks in a deep breath and her heart stops at the sight of Emma. Emma grips David’s hand that is holding her arm, she grips it so hard at the sight of Regina that he thinks it might break. Emma can’t move. Regina has her hair in an updo with her crown, her gown is the lightest of blues with a hint of purple in the seams. It is sleeveless, low cut, has a long train and has sequins all through the bottom and the train. She has a diamond necklace that looks like Ivy leaves and wears glass slippers. The bouquet she is holding is made of white roses with one lavender in the center. “Emma it’s time.” David whispers with a tight smile so no one will see. Right she thinks. She nods and smiles and takes a deep breath in as she walks towards her True Love.

Regina has never seen anyone or anything as beautiful as Emma. She has her hair down in huge beautiful curls (just how Regina likes it) with small white flowers throughout her hair and has her princess tiara on. No veil this time. She is wearing the dress Snow gave her and it fits like a glove. Her bouquet is composed of red roses with one light blue rose in the middle. Regina soaks in every curve, every muscle, and every inch of her. Their eyes lock. Emma is now facing Regina and neither can stop smiling. “Who gives this woman Regina Mills to be wed to Emma Swan? “ The Priest starts. “I do.” Henry says as he lets go of his mother’s hand and takes a step back. “Who gives this woman Emma Swan to wed Regina Mills this day? “ “I do. “ David says with a kiss to Emma’s cheek he steps aside and takes his seat next to Snow.

Green eyes melt into brown and suddenly nothing else matters, they can see their futures in each other’s eyes and all the nerves and all the tension melts away. They hear nothing but their beating hearts as they hold one another’s hands, so close together yet so far.  
Soon the Royal Priest is done with his small speech that they couldn’t bother to pay attention to but the moment is broken by the sound of “Both the brides have written vows today.” He turns and nods to each of them “You may proceed.” He takes a step back and Emma and Regina take one-step closer.

Emma starts with “I made a wish I wouldn’t be alone on my birthday and then Henry showed up ..” she looks at Henry with a nod of her head, then back to Regina. “and brought me to Storybrooke to break a curse and all kinds of crazy things I didn’t believe, but you, you were who I spent my birthday with. Then in the wish realm, you showed up on my birthday there as well. It’s always been you.”

Regina breathes a small laugh and answers “ Yes I was angry when you showed up. I took one look at you and had a million thoughts and then my bubble burst when Henry announced you were his birth mother. I was scared of many things but mainly because I knew at first sight, I wanted you and thought I could never have you. But I never wanted you to be alone. I would go to the ends of the earth for you.”

They have a long look at each other and proceed with their written vows that they no longer need to look at because it is there in each other’s eyes.

(Regina) I will always love you, I will always care, you should know I will always be here. I will always save you, I will never lie because for me I know you would lay down your life.

(Emma) I feel like I’ve known you my whole life from the moment we met, it just felt right. Something about you I seen in your eyes shows me that to me you will never lie. I’ve felt our connection from the start, it just took time to admit it because I closed off my heart. I could only fight you for so long before I had to admit that I was wrong. I let you in and I’m glad I did. I will always protect you and our kids.

(Regina) You showed me kindness and believed in me, you showed me the hero I could truly be. When everyone left and no one was around, you stood by me and hope was found. You restored my faith in true love’s light, I can see it every time I look in your eyes. We have been through darkness and we have both suffered but we always save each other.

(Emma) Cursed by love and driven by hate our lives are intertwined by fate. I can’t escape you, God knows I tried, I even started a new life. But you haunt me, you always will because I love you too and I always will.

Tears are streaming and a huge smile on each face, the Royal Priest prompts for the rings. Neal steps forward with the pillow outstretched. They each take a ring off the pillow. The rings are beautiful. They had a band added to the original ring that was created by their magic. The band is a white gold Swan with a gold crown that encompasses the original band with the heart diamond. It all has strong meaning and truth behind it. The Swan and The Queen, the heart of the true believer in the center of the swan, and the purple down the middle that solders the heart together is the child they created with their magic, just like their rings.

They take turns slipping the ring on each finger and repeating, “With this ring I thee wed.”  
It isn’t soon enough when they hear “You may kiss the bride.”

They lean in, kiss, and the entire castle inside and out bursts into applause. Emma picks up Regina and Regina pushes further into her, Emma carefully brings her back down and leans into her pushing Regina back as Regina’s hands find their way into her hair that she is so happy is down. They break apart and smile so hard their cheeks hurt and Emma pulls Regina back up to her. They hold hands and turn to face the crowd. A trumpet sounds, bells chime and The Royal Priest declares, “Introducing the new Mrs. and Mrs. Queen and Queen Swan-Mills. “ Applause erupts again and cheering echoes through the castle. They make their way hand in hand down the aisle, to the right Snow and David are crying in happiness, of course Snow didn’t last five minutes without crying but they don’t care, they are happy. True happiness full like their hearts will burst. Henry takes Hope and everyone gathers in the Ballroom.


	16. Reception/Honeymoon

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The start of their happy begining

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again thank you for reading and all your comments! I loved writing this story.

In the Ballroom they have a table at the back of the room but centered to where they are the main focus point. Emma and Regina are in the middle of the long rectangular table, Hope next to Regina as she has become very attached to her Mommy and Henry Jr as Emma calls him next to her. Henry, Ella and Lucy are next to Hope on Regina’s side and Snow and David next to Henry Jr on Emma’s side. They eat, talk, and relive moments they just had. Now it’s time to throw the bouquets. Regina and Emma line up with a group of women and young girls behind them in the middle of the dance floor and they each throw a bouquet. Ruby catches the first one and Dorothy the second, the crowd cheers, Regina and Emma turn around to see who caught them and laugh. “Looks like you two are next.” Emma yells over the crowd, laughing. Ruby and Dorothy just blush at each other.

A few glasses of wine and long hard looks into green and brown eyes later, and Emma and Regina are on the dance floor after a push from David of course.

They share their first dance together to “Someday my Prince will come” as an inside joke planned by Regina and see nothing but themselves. “I forgot you could dance so well.” Emma raises her eyebrow at Regina. “Yes well your father taught me in Camelot, otherwise we would be out of luck.” Emma laughs. “I’m glad he taught us both.” They smile, captivated in their eyes. “Thank you Regina.” Regina is confused but Emma says it with so much love and conviction she thinks she knows why but asks anyway. “For what, my love?” “Nah uh, True Love…” Emma corrects her with a laugh and finishes as Regina rolls her eyes. “For saving me, for being by my side, for loving me enough to break through a potion that had ruined my heart. Thank you because you never stopped loving me.” A quiet tear streams down her face and Regina wipes it for her. “Oh Emma, I couldn’t have stopped if I tried. I lived in every moment we shared together in my head, I never wanted it to end. I mean it when I say I will never stop loving you. “

David cuts in and dances with Emma as Henry takes Regina to dance. The first Father /Daughter and Mother /Son dance. Snow taps Henry on the shoulder and cuts in to dance with Regina. With an eyebrow, raised Regina says, “Snow, should Emma be worried you’re stealing a dance with me? You are another Charming after all.” They share a laugh and Snow replies “Of course not, I just wanted to thank you for making Emma so happy and for understanding her when we couldn’t. You took responsibility for the curse but didn’t dwell on it, your life experience helped you know exactly how to handle Emma and move forward when we couldn’t and that’s what she needed.” Regina nodded. “Yes well she did a great deal of saving me herself. Without Emma, I wouldn’t have learned to love again, I wouldn’t have opened my heart back up, I wouldn’t have believed in all your hope speeches. I know this because I never believed any of it until she showed me.” Snow sheds a single tear. “Welcome to the family Regina, you are officially a Charming now too.” They laugh and hug each other, Regina steps back to look at Snow. “Thank you Snow. For everything.”

After hours of dancing, switching partners, greeting tons of people, eating, opening wedding gifts and playing with Neal and Hope, they are so ready to get to the Honeymoon and off their feet. It has been the best day ever but super long and tiring and all they want to do is be alone. For a day that is all about them, they really haven’t gotten much time alone. It has been wonderful, magical and everything they never knew they wanted. It’s dark now, the castle is lit up with fairy lanterns, and Emma is in awe. She has experienced magic but it has always been under duress, this is really the first time she has enjoyed magic this much and she feels like maybe she can get used to this crazy life. It’s time for them to change clothes so they can leave, Snow and David will stay at the castle with Hope and Henry while they are gone for the week.

Once they are all changed, have their suitcases and are ready to leave, Henry pulls his moms aside and has one last gift for them. It’s a book, much like the other “Once Upon A Time” books but this one is titled “The Untold Story” They look at him confused. “This book is your True Love story; this has everything the other book didn’t have. This is all the moments you two had together that led up to this day. The world deserves to know your real stories too, if you choose but for now, it’s yours.” Henry smiles and hugs his moms. They look through the book quickly, exchanging glances every few pages and at the end is a picture of them exchanging their vows, looking at each other as if they hold the world in their eyes, because they do. Emma is Regina’s world as is Regina to Emma. They close the book and share a kiss. They hug Henry again and say their goodbyes. “Thank you son, you have always been good to us, we wouldn’t have gotten this far without you.” Regina says softly.

As they walk out the doors, all the kingdoms are waiting for them throwing rice and fairy dust. They can’t help but smile, the sky is lit up with fireworks and a carriage is waiting for them, like a real fairy tale. Emma shouldn’t be surprised by now but she still is and Regina just gives her a look that tells Emma she planned it just for her. The carriage takes them to a secluded cottage in the mountains, they will have the night to themselves, for as late as they want or as early the next day. They have a week to enjoy each other completely with no interruptions. No one around for miles and can be as loud as they want and can use their magic. They have skis with them and a few things they want to try, there is also a casino not too far that Emma mentioned maybe checking out but for now, they only want each other.

They enter the cabin, set their bags in the bedroom and Regina starts the fireplace in the living room with a fireball. “That’s cheating.” Emma laughs. Regina just throws her hands up. “The faster the fire is started the faster I can undress but hey if you want me to put the fire out...” “No, no I’m not complaining.” Emma captures Regina in a kiss and pulls her close. They melt into one another, and slowly make their way down to the huge fluffy blankets on the floor in front of the fire. Time stops and all that matters is Regina is kissing Emma. It feels like it has been so long since they felt soft lips, fingertips on skin and pressure in all the right places. As they lay on the blankets Emma looks at Regina with all the love in the world and Regina is breathless. She returns the stare, now growing a hunger for the blonde that she can’t take her eyes off of. “Now Mrs. Swan-Mills, let’s make another baby.” Emma smiles and wiggles her eyebrows, all Regina can do is laugh. “Well Mrs. Swan-Mills, I say that sounds like a plan.” She smiles into Emma’s mouth as she pulls her by the shirt back into another blissful, magical, loving kiss and the rest of the world melts away.


End file.
